


Eloma Snape book one

by NinPien



Series: Eloma Snape [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Family Dynamics, Father-Daughter Relationship, Female Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Mystery, Parent Severus Snape, Snape's daughter, Teenage Drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28955295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinPien/pseuds/NinPien
Summary: Eloma Snape is expelled from Beauxbatons after only seven months of attending the school and gets one last chance at Hogwarts. Coming back after seven months of separation she finds out that her friend group from home isn't the same anymore. Everyone stopped talking to each other and Eloma fell right into the middle of it. She tries to bring them back together while not getting expelled.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Eloma Snape [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123793
Kudos: 6





	1. Prologue

Eloma, a pale, skinny girl with raven black hair shifted awkwardly in her chair at the words her headmistress just said to her. Drops of sweat rolled down her neck, as she became anxious about what her father's reaction would be when she came back home. "Expelled? May I ask why madame?" Eloma asked, staring straight into her headmistresses eyes. "Well, we at Beauxbatons don't tolerate students making and selling illegal, self-made potions," Madame Maxime said, with a disappointed tone.

"But I wasn't the-"

"Yes you were not the only one, but this is not the first time you stepped out of line, young lady," she said, sternly and Emola looked at her feet, feeling a bit embarrassed about herself. "Let's take a look at your track record," her headmistress mumbled, while she went through her desk to find Emola's documents, "You started a food war on your first day here because you were bored, in your detention the day after you snuck out and explored the grounds around the castle without anyone's permission, you never pay any attention in your lessons, you had a total of twenty-one fights in the 7 months you've been here, and 6 of those ended up in the hospital wing, you were caught sneaking around at night-," Eloma looked up again, feeling completely embarrassed now, and cut her headmistress off.

"Alright, I get it now," she said quietly, feeling stiff in her chair. "Now you're lucky about your parentage if your father was not a Professor at Hogwarts you would not be giving this second chance," she told the girl, and Eloma nodded. "At what time do I have to leave?" Eloma asked softly, feeling a bit conflicted about seeing her father again. She missed him, yes but the circumstances of their meeting were not nice. "Tomorrow morning, you will be brought to Hogsmeade and your father will pick you up from there," she told the young anxious girl, as she signalled her to get out of her office.

Eloma nodded as she stood up, but before she could walk out her headmistress said something again. "Oh, and Eloma," "Don't step out of line at Hogwarts, you're a very talented witch, do not let that talent go to waste," she smiled at Eloma before the young girl walked out of her office.


	2. Chapter one

The morning was beautiful, but a bit windy as the carriage reached Scotland. Eloma stared out of her window, down at the long landscapes of the country and she sighed anxiously.

She knew that they were almost at Hogsmeade as she travelled via the Hogwarts Express once. Her father had to start another school year and Eloma was still too young to stay at home, so she had to come with him.

He would normally apparate to Hogsmeade, but that year Eloma begged him to take the train with her. She smiled at that memory and hoped that her father would not be too angry, and most of all not too disappointed with her. Eloma also wondered how her best friends were doing, and what houses they got sorted into.

She hoped that they were still on good terms with each other, even if they got sorted into different houses, but she knew how difficult that could be. Her father told her some stories from his childhood. About him being separated from his best friend, but she shook that thought out of her head. This wouldn't happen to her friends, right?

Eloma sat back on the couch and she put her hands into her hoodie's pocket. Her father hated it but she loved muggle clothes. They were comfy and it made her fit in with her friends who were all muggle-born. Her hoodie was a bit oversized and was light brown, she wore black trousers under it with black shoes. Her black hair was pulled up in a ponytail, and she had slight walls under her brown eyes. She didn't sleep well last night, from the anxiety she felt from the whole situation. She grabbed her walkman that her friends recommended to her, and listened to Mind Playing Tricks on Me by Geto Boys.

Daniel, Jason, and her loved rap, but she had to hide it from her father because he would definitely not agree with the violent lyrics most of the songs had. Matìas never liked rap either and would agree with her father, but he never snitched on his friends. Eloma bopped her head to the beat as she looked out of the window again. She gulped when she realized that Hogsmeade was right beneath the carriage. Her hands started to get sweaty, and her legs started to move up and down nervously.

When the carriage got ready to land at the station, her anxiety grew bigger. She put on her large grey coat and grabbed her luggage from under the couch. Hogsmeade grew bigger and bigger, and the carriage landed onto the ground roughly.

Eloma took a few breaths before she stood up and walked out of the opened carriage. She took her earbuds out and put her walkman into her coat. The carriage immediately left after she stepped out. Her hands were cold and she buried them in her coat while she looked around the station. No one besides her was there, Eloma sighed and walked out of the station to look if her father maybe stood outside the station. She hoped that she would find him soon and get inside the castle because it was still very cold outside even though it was march.

Small puffs of breath appeared from the cold, as she waited for her father to arrive. She suddenly heard a cough from behind her, and she snapped her head up at the sound. Her father stood behind her with an unreadable expression. "Hi dad," she chuckled with her hand laying in her neck. He didn't react but instead grabbed her arm and turned her around. She quickly snatched her luggage from the ground, before he nudged her to walk forward. They silently walked through a gate where another carriage stood, but no horses were pulling it.

Eloma let her father get in first and halted for a moment. "Get in," he told her coldly, holding out his hand for her to grab. She grabbed his hand and sat next to him, putting her luggage under her seat. Eloma felt the carriage move forward and shivered a bit from the gusts of wind that flew past her. Severus noticed this and brought her closer to him, while slowly rubbing her back.

She instantly felt warmer and leaned into his shoulder. Eloma sighed as she looked up at the castle that was getting closer. She had seen it before but it was still a breathtaking sight. Her dad remained silent for the entire ride, but Eloma didn't mind. It was the calm before the storm and she was happy to avoid confrontation for as long as possible.

Once they reached the castle her dad immediately brought her into the dungeons. Eloma gulped as they reached his, well, their living quarters. She shivered a bit again from the cold and made a mental note for herself to wear more layers. He practically threw the door open and Eloma stepped inside looking at the ground. She heard him close the door behind her and she looked up staring around their living quarters. Eloma smiled a bit and she felt as if she was finally coming home after a long vacation. Nothing changed inside his quarters. The small table in the kitchen still had a tower of books on it.

The living-room in front of her still had that warm feeling, and the old drawings that she made as a kid still hung on the walls. The only thing that changed was the number of books lying around the quarters. Severus looked at his daughter impatiently and groaned. "Sit," he told her, signalling her to sit down onto one of the leather chairs.

"Why?" she asked him playing dumb. "You know why," her dad told her, as she sat down. Eloma looked up at him and saw him look at her with a scowl. "Seven months," he said, and his daughter looked at her lap, "You have managed to get expelled in seven months!" he raised his voice a little more, and Eloma felt embarrassment taking over her body again. "Sorry I-," she tried to argue with him but stopped when she saw him raise his eyebrows as if he was daring her to speak.

"I am very disappointed in you, and you're lucky because if I was not your father, you would not be given this second chance," he snarled at her. "You will not enrol in Hogwarts yet, but I will teach you in private so you can catch up for the next school year. I heard that you weren't the best at paying attention in class, but do not think you could get away with such foolishness when I teach you," he told her with a stern voice. "Do you understand me?" Eloma nodded, "Because even if you put one foot out of line, you will get expelled," Severus told her, narrowing his eyes at her.

"Yes dad, I'm sorry," she said, nervously picking her nails. Her father nodded and swiftly stood up, walking over to her bedroom. Eloma followed him, taking her luggage with her. He held the door open for her, and she got into her old bedroom. It still looked exactly how she had left it seven months ago. Her twin bed that stood in the corner still looked messy, just like her small desk on her right. Eloma put her luggage at the end of her bed and stepped out of her bedroom soon after. "Breakfast is being served in ten minutes," Severus told her and Eloma's stomach growled in response.

"Can I sit with my friends?" she asked him with a soft tone and he held up his hands telling her that he already handled the situation.

"I've already asked Albus, and he told me that you can eat in the great hall like the rest of the students," Her father said, avoiding the friend's part which made her narrow her eyes. Was he hiding something from her?

"Thanks, dad," she said ignoring her suspicions for now as she hugged him. He awkwardly patted her back, before she broke the embrace. Eloma could swear that she saw a small smile on his face before he replaced it with his blank expression again.

"We have to hurry up now, or breakfast will start without us," her dad told her, as he quickly walked past her to get out of their living quarters. Eloma grinned and put her hands in her pockets again, her dad definitely hasn't changed either. She quickly followed her father so that he wouldn't grow impatient, and he eyed her expression but said nothing as they walked towards the great hall.

The castle looked even more beautiful than she remembered, but she hoped for her sake that she would not be sorted into Slytherin. She absolutely despised the cold, and it felt like she was freezing in the dungeons. That or she had to walk around with multiple layers of clothing for the next six years of her life. Eloma sighed in relief when she and her father walked the last stair out of the dungeon. The rest of the castle was still chilly, but the cold was a piece of cake now compared to the dungeons. But she felt herself warm a bit up again as they walked through the entrance hall.

There were a ton of students walking past them now, and all of them were wearing their uniforms which made Eloma stand out from the rest. Some of those students eyed her weirdly, and it made her feel slightly uncomfortable. "Meet me in my office after breakfast," her dad whispered in her ear, and before Eloma could reply he was gone, and walked inside the great hall.

Eloma stood in the door opening and stared around to find her friends, but she could only find Jason. She smirked and made her way to him. He was sorted into Gryffindor and sat beside a chubby boy with brown hair. Jason's dark brown hair grew a little, and his uniform looked messy. She sat down on the empty spot on his left, and some of the students at the table stared at her, but her friend kept talking to the boy on his right.

"Hi Jason," she said, taking her coat off and her friend snapped his head at her. "El?" he asked loudly, "What are you doing here?" Jason raised his eyebrows, and Eloma noticed that he was a bit startled. "Didn't you hear?" a voice from behind them asked, and she turned around. Her other friend Matìas who was wearing a Hufflepuff uniform stood there, and Eloma got up to hug him.

"Matìas!" she shouted, and he chuckled a bit. "Oh, so he gets a hug!" Jason complained. "And what are you talking about?" he asked, Matìas. "Dude, did professor Sna- her dad not tell you?" Matìas asked Jason, and Eloma tried to hide her laugh. "No, he didn't, what the hell are you talking about?" Jason groaned, dramatically, throwing his hands in the air. "I got expelled from Beauxbatons," Eloma said, and Jason's eyes widened, as he gasped. "How? You've only been there for-,"

"Seven months I know, I'm still impressed on that part myself," she said, nodding her head. "So, where's Daniel?" Eloma asked, smiling at her two friends. They both stared at her awkwardly, and Matìas crossed his arms. "I wouldn't talk to Daniel if I were you," Matìas said, and Eloma could hear a slight tone of hurt in his voice. "Why not?" she asked him, confused. "He's not cool anymore," Jason answered, and he looked a bit angry while Matìas looked sad.

Eloma looked behind her to see what both of them were staring at and noticed Daniel. His dark brown hair was still put up neatly, and he stuck a bit out from the rest of the students at his table, being the only Hispanic one. The only difference was that he was a Slytherin, and hung out with a boy she despised to most, out of the entire school. Now she realized why they were so upset. Her best friend hung out with Draco Malfoy, the most entitled kid she's ever known.

"Malfoy," she spat in disgust, and she quickly turned around to face her other friends. "See, he's not cool," Matìas said calmly, but his voice cracked a bit, and his eyes started to gloss. "Why is he, of all people, hanging out with someone like Malfoy?" Eloma asked, angrily and Matìas sighed sadly. "I don't know, but I'm going to leave right now and eat with my other friends if that's okay with you?" Matìas asked her, and she nodded at the boy. "Okay," she said, and Matìas gave her a small smile before he walked away to the Hufflepuff table.

Eloma sat down again and put her hands inside her hoodie. "I'm sorry, El," she heard Jason say, and she shook her head. "Don't be sorry, it's not your fault," A moment of silence passed, and Eloma grabbed some food from the table.

She was eating an omelette, with bacon and a cup of coffee. Jason kept staring at his plate, and it looked as if he wanted to tell her something. "What?" she asked him, and he snapped his head up at her. "Okay, first of all, I get it if you don't want to talk about it, but how did you get expelled?" he asked, feeling a bit unsure whether or not he could ask the question.

"Another girl and I illegally brewed, and sold potions," she said, and Jason grinned at her. "So, how much did you earn?" he asked her, and she rolled her eyes.

"Nothing, the school took the money when they found out," she told him, and he frowned.

"Is that all?" he asked, raising his eyebrows, and she shook her head. "I'd wish, I didn't pay attention in class, they caught me sneaking around at night more than once, and I got into twenty-one fights," she answered him, as her cheeks reddened. "Did they really piss you off that much?" Jason asked, in a very loud voice.

"Shhh, calm down," she said, moving down her hand, and Jason realized that every Gryffindor was looking at them. Three students her age kept looking at her, and when Eloma stared at them they looked away. She shook her head thinking nothing of it and stared back at Jason. "No one pissed me off, I just wanted to hear from my dad you know? Even if he was disappointed," she whispered, feeling embarrassed.

"It's rude to whisper you know," a voice said, and she turned her head towards it. Two boys with red hair stood next to her, and they looked exactly like each other. She instantly knew they were the Weasley twins from their red hair and the stories her father had told about the two.

"I'm Fred, and he's George," The one on the left said, as he stuck out his hand. "Eloma Snape, but my friends just call me El," she said, and both of them looked at each other and grinned. The rest of the Gryffindor table stared at her now including some other students from the Hufflepuff table. "So it is true then?" George asked, with a smile. "Professor Snape has a daughter," Fred continued, and Eloma shrugged her shoulders in confusion at Jason. "Your friend told us about you, but we wouldn't believe it," Fred said, and George leaned onto the table. "So, Snape junior, why didn't you come to school in September?" George asked her, smirking at the girl.

"I went to Beauxbatons, but got expelled," she replied, and the both of them chuckled. "In seven months, you must be even worse than us," they said, in union and Eloma sighed as she put her head down. "Yeah,"

"What did you do?" Fred asked her, sitting down on her left. "Another girl and I brewed potions in our dorm, and sold it to students," she said, feeling more embarrassed as almost everyone at her table eyed her. The twins grinned at each other again, and Eloma felt her embarrassment lower a bit. "You really are his daughter, huh?" they asked her, but Eloma paid no attention to them anymore, and instead looked at Daniel who had stood up. She guessed that he must have finished breakfast, as he followed his new friends.

"El, EL, EARTH TO ELOMA," she heard Jason shout, as he tugged at her arm. "The twins asked you something again," Eloma looked at the twins, and nodded. "Yeah whatever I'm going, see you at lunch," she said, ignoring what her friend said before she stood up, and quickly followed Daniel. She heard Jason sigh behind her, but he didn't follow her. Eloma quickly caught up with Daniel and tapped on his shoulder. "Hey Daniel," she said, and he spun around pointing his wand at her, but immediately lowered it.

"El," he shouted, hugging her. Eloma chuckled but sent a scowl at Draco who looked at her with a grin. "Look who it is, Eloma Snape, did you have a fun time in those seven months at Beauxbatons?" Draco spat, and a girl next to him with short brown hair snorted.

"You seriously got expelled in seven months?" the girl mocked her, and Eloma walked over to her, scowling at the girl. She stood inches away from the girl's face and noticed the surprise in her eyes. "What did you just say?" Eloma asked the girl, with a threatening tone. Eloma also had her hand on her wand just in case something bad happened.

"I asked you if you seriously got yourself expelled in seven months?" the girl asked her again, with a grin as she held her wand at Eloma's neck. "Well, if I weren't, I wouldn't be standing here, would I?" Eloma asked, smiling at the girl. She suddenly felt a tug on her arm and turned around to find Daniel smiling at her.

"Let's just leave, okay," he told her, and she heard Draco and his other two friends laugh. "Yeah, let's go," she agreed, and they walked away from the group.

Daniel and Eloma walked towards the astronomy tower since no one would be there in the morning. Eloma chatted with him about her time in Beauxbatons, but she kept thinking about the advice Matìas gave her. Daniel closed the door, and the two sat on the floor of the astronomy tower. "How are things here at Hogwarts?" she asked Daniel, trying to look in his eyes, but he avoided eye-contact with her. She turned her head to take a better look at him. His eyes were glossy just like Matìas's this morning, but he wore an angry expression.

"What happened?" Eloma asked her friend, as she rubbed his back. She heard silent sobs come from him, and he looked up at her with tears running down his cheeks. "I fucked up," he said before he buried his head into her shoulder. "How?"

Daniel stared at her eyes and took a deep breath. "I ignored my friends for months, I act like a bully and I,-" Daniel explained himself, but stopped mid-sentence. "And I, what?" Eloma asked her friend, who stood up and wiped his tears away. He paced around the room in circles, and Eloma stood up to stop him. "What did you do?" she asked with a soft tone, rubbing his arms.

"I-I I, Matìas came over to me last month to ask how I was doing, you know how I was settling into the school and stuff," Daniel started, and Eloma nodded at this, "H-he was worried about me hanging out with Draco so much, you know how Matìas is, always worried about anyone but himself," he continued. "So what happened?" she asked, narrowing her eyes at her best friend.

Tears sprung back into his eyes, right after she asked this. "I-I told him to piss off b-because I knew that Draco and his friends would bully him, but Matìas refused to leave," Daniel explained, as his sobs got worse, "D-Draco and his f-friends saw him talking to me, s-so they p-picked on him, he cried a-and Draco he, he c-called him t-the m-word," Eloma balled her fists, now and anger boiled in her eyes.

"Where is he?" she snapped at her crying friend.

"I think h-he told me that he was going to hang around the courtyard when we were done eating breakfast," he told her, and she turned around to walk out of the astronomy tower.

"Good, I think I have to teach him a little lesson," she said, opening the door, but Daniel quickly ran in front of her holding up his hands. "Stop, I did it too. It's not just Draco, I called him the m-word too," he told her, pushing her back into the tower. Eloma let out a laugh and shook her head. "You're just saying that, so I won't start a fight with Draco," she said, with a grin, but it soon faded away when she saw the expression on his face.

He looked at her with hurt, and his eyes were wet and puffy from all the crying he's done. She quickly realized that he was telling the truth. Anger and disbelief ran through her body, and Daniel's sobs started to get louder. "Fuck you," she shouted, as she pushed him aside harshly, with both her hands on his chest. Daniel made no move this time to hold her in the room, and Eloma felt a couple of tears running down her cheeks, as she ran down the stairs of the tower.


	3. Chapter two

"I can't believe your dad didn't tell me!" Jason shouted as he and Eloma walked inside the great hall. Eloma giggled at him and she patted his shoulder. "He probably forgot to tell you," she said to reassure her friend, but even she knew that her father disliked him. "Sure, I think he hates me," he said, dramatically, and Eloma rolled her eyes. "He hates everyone, don't flatter yourself," Eloma said, and he shook his head. "So he even hates you?" he asked with a smirk and she sighed.

"Shut up," she mumbled realizing what she had just said.

"Anyways, look on the bright side of things. At Least he hates Harry Potter more," she said smiling and he groaned loudly.

"Great, so Harry's in the pits of hell and I'm just above it!" Jason shouted as he let himself fall into the large bench of the Gryffindor table. Eloma shook her head and sat down next to him.

"Why do you care anyways, I like you, that's all that matters," she told him as she grabbed a sandwich. "Are you the one who's getting p's and d's on your essays?" he asked her and she parted her lips but shut them immediately. "Maybe you had the wrong answers," she asked him, shrugging her shoulders. "Do these look like wrong answers to you," Jason grabbed a piece of parchment from his bag. He slammed it on the table and Eloma raised her eyebrows as she read his essay.

It was about a potion she made countless times as a child and she furrowed her eyebrows at her father's criticism. "This must be a mistake, this should at least be graded as acceptable," she mumbled giving the essay back.

"Finally!" he shouted with a huge smile on his face as he threw his hands up in the air. "I can talk to him about it if you want me to?" she asked Jason and he nodded happily. "Thanks, El! You're the best!" he shouted again as he quickly hugged her before he dug into his lunch. He wanted to grab a cup of coffee to copy his friend, but Eloma snatched his hands. "Oh no you don't, you already jump around like a skippyball," she scolded him as he looked at her with puppy eyes.

"Please," he begged her with his hands clenched together. Jason moved closer to his friend but she kept up her scowl. "Pretty please," he tried again, but she rolled his eyes at his attempts to convince her.

"No, and if anyone needs the caffeine, it's me," Eloma told her friend pushing him back again. "Grumpy much," Jason mumbled and Eloma looked at her friend with concern. Had she offended him? She thought, but that thought quickly disappeared when she saw his lips curl up into a smirk. "What?" she asked him, a bit terrified by his sudden mood change.

Jason began to laugh a bit and Eloma stared at him weirdly, confusion flowing through her body. He eventually went into a laughing fit and had to hold the table to not fall off the bench. "What!" she shouted at him, irritated by his lack of answers which seemed to make him laugh even more.

Eloma rolled her eyes and she gave up on trying. She drank some of her coffee and she heard Jason's laughing turn into giggles. "It's funny how much you actually look like him," he said through his giggles. Eloma turned her face at him and glared which he chuckled at. "No way, I don't look like him," she said and he held his hand over his mouth to stop himself from laughing. "Piss off," she spat. "I will, Snape junior," he smiled at her as he stood up, "See you after school!" Jason shouted as he snatched her half-empty cup of coffee before he quickly walked out of the great hall.

She threw her hands in the air and groaned. "Asshole," she mumbled under her breath as she rubbed her head.

Eloma had a huge headache from the lack of sleep and her father's draining lesson. So she shoved her plate away and laid her head on the table. Just a little nap. That wouldn't hurt, right? She thought as her body instantly relaxed as she closed her eyes and she felt herself drift away slowly. She suddenly felt a tap on her shoulder and groaned in annoyment.

"What?" she asked, looking behind her to find out who disrupted her moment of peace. Three kids from her year stood there and she immediately recognized them as the ones who stared at her this morning. The one who tapped her shoulder had dark brown hair and wore a set of glasses. He smiled at her and his cheeks were a bit red. "I'm sorry for waking you, but can we sit here?" he asked her, pointing at the space on her right.

"She's his daughter why,-" the other boy with red hair tried to say, but was quickly cut off by the girl who stood next to him. "Ronald," she scolded him with a stern tone and Eloma heard him mumble something to the girl.

The girl had brown bushy hair, an overbite and gave Eloma a small smile. Eloma smiled back and moved towards the empty space where her friend just Jason sat. Eloma looked back at the boy with the glasses and furrowed her eyebrows. She felt like she knew him from somewhere but couldn't quite put her finger on it. "I'm Harry Potter by the way," he said when he noticed that she was staring at him. Ah, that's why he looked so familiar. "Eloma Snape, but you probably already knew that," she told Harry as she eyed at his redheaded friend. The boy glared at her and she glared back. What has she ever done to him?

Harry stared at her awkwardly for a moment and she smirked when she realized that the boy with the red hair stopped staring at her. "I am Hermione Granger," the girl with the bushy hair said as she stuck out her hand. Eloma smiled and shook it. Hermione nudged her friend's arm and the boy looked up at her again.

"Ron Weasley," he grumbled, crossing his arms.

Eloma's eyes widened when she heard him say his last name. The grumpy boy was one of the twins family members and she mentally slapped herself for not noticing it sooner. "Are you Fred and George's brother?" she asked Ron and he nodded.

"They're cool. My dad hates them for their pranks but he's a bit grumpy anyway," Eloma grinned and Ron snorted. "A bit?" he asked her as he tried to hold in his laugh. Hermione nudged him again with her elbow and he glared at her. "Okay okay, I agree, he's really grumpy," Eloma agreed as she chuckled.

"Who's really grumpy, Eloma?" her father who suddenly stood behind her asked. She turned her head around and sighed when she saw the look on his face. What had she done wrong this time? She thought as Harry turned his head around too. "Potter, I see that you have met my daughter," Severus said as he glared at Harry. It sounded as if he was irritated about their meeting and Eloma narrowed her eyes at him. "Yes, sir," he replied and Eloma could feel the tension between the two.

"And out of all the free spots available at the Gryffindor table, you decided to sit next to my sleeping daughter," he scoffed, raising his voice when he said sleeping.

"Yes but, she,-" Harry said, but quickly got cut off by Severus. "Ten points from Gryffindor, by being an ignorant brat," he spat and Harry sighed sadly as he gave up trying to reason with him. "Dad, don't. It's not a big deal," she said and his eyes softened a bit when he looked at her.

She suddenly yawned which made Harry and his friends look at her too. Eloma blushed at this sudden attention and looked at her empty plate.

Her father laid a hand onto her shoulder and looked at her with concern. "Come," he said squeezing her shoulder. "Why?" she asked him and he glanced at Harry before looking back at her.

"We need to have a little chat, in private," her father told her.

She looked at him with a confused look. "But lunch has just started," she whined not in the mood for another lecture. "Are you done eating?" he asked her. "Well, yeah but,-" she tried to say, but sighed as she realized that arguing with her dad wouldn't work. His expression stayed blank but she knew that he was smirking on the inside. "Fine," she mumbled as she stood up. "See you at dinner, I guess," Eloma told Harry and his friends and Harry smiled at her waving her goodbye.

Her father brought her into their living quarters this time instead of his office and she felt confused. "Sit," he told her as they walked into the living room. Eloma got a bit of a flashback to the morning where he ordered her to do the same. This time, however, he pointed at the couch and she sat down shivering since she kept her coat in her father's office.

He sat down next to her and sighed. "I thought I had another private lesson?" she asked, yawning again afterwards.

"Yes, but I suggest you take a nap first unless you want to fall asleep in your potion," he said and she rolled her eyes at him. "I'm not that tired," she scoffed but proved his point as she yawned again. "Sure," he spat as he took hold of her arm. Eloma groaned in protest as he walked towards her bedroom. He opened the door swiftly and signalled Eloma to sit on her bed.

Severus went through her closet which was a bit empty since she hadn't unpacked her trunk yet. "Here," he said, giving her her old embarrassing pyjamas. Matìas's grandmother had made them for her and the rest of his friends when they were nine.

Eloma used to like them but felt a little too old for them when she went to Beauxbatons. She looked at the pyjamas and back to her father with a frown. It reminded her a bit of Matìas's fight and she sighed at the thought of her friend. He smirked at her reaction, thinking she was just embarrassed and made his way out of the room.

"Dad?" Eloma asked and he stopped in his tracks turning around to face his daughter.

"What's wrong?" he asked her a bit concerned now as he sat down next to her. "Can you keep an extra eye out on Daniel?" she asked him looking down at the pyjamas. "Why?" he asked her, confused and she gripped the fabric of her pyjamas.

"He's- you wouldn't understand," Eloma tried to explain but stopped herself since her father probably wouldn't understand the drama anyway. "Okay, I'll try," he nodded as he patted her back awkwardly before he stood up again. Eloma felt relieved that he didn't pry any further, but she knew that it would come back later. "Thanks, oh and dad?" Severus turned his head around at his daughter and asked: "Yes?"

"Please grade Jason fairly," she told him and he glared at the mention of his name. "Go to bed," he said sternly and she smirked at him. "I'll have to change into my pyjamas first before I can do that," Eloma said, smugly.

Her father sighed and muttered something under his breath. The clothes she wore and her pyjamas suddenly switched places. Eloma's smirk faded away and she frowned at the pyjamas. How did he do that?

"Go to bed, now! And don't think that you can trick me by fake sleeping because I'll know," Severus told her and she stubbornly crept under her covers throwing her clothes on the floor. "Sleep well," he said as he closed the door behind him. Eloma watched him as he walked out and facepalmed herself. Why did she tell him about Daniel? Her father wouldn't let this go, now that he knew that something was going on with Daniel.

He's going to mix himself into the drama and probably make it worse. She loved him but fixing drama wasn't his best quality. But Eloma quickly shook those thoughts away for now as she felt her body drift away.

Eloma woke up hearing a bunch of loud knocks on the door. She rubbed her eyes and slowly rolled out of her bed. Her bedroom was pitch black and Eloma had to squint her eyes to see properly. The tiny window at the end of the room didn't help much either, since her father's living quarters were located in the dungeons.

The window looked into the black lake that was even darker than usual. This meant that Eloma slept through dinner and her grumbling stomach proved that theory.

Eloma forgot why she stood up but suddenly remembered as the knocking got even louder. She panicked a bit realizing that it was night time which meant that her father was asleep.

She quickly got out of her bedroom, making as little sound as possible and unlocked her father's quarters. The door opened and Jason stood on the other side of it. His robes were even messier and his body shook a little. "El!" he shouted and she quickly put her hand on his mouth. "Not so loud, my dad is sleeping," Eloma spat.

"Sorry," Jason whispered looking at his feet.

Eloma closed the door behind her and took Jason to the end of the corridor. "Why are you out of bed?" she asked her shaking friend and he smiled at her.

"I found something amazing! Something that could change this boring school year into an adventure, but not just any adventure," Jason explained as he tried to contain his excitement for his new discovery, as he got closer to Eloma, "The best, no, the greatest adventure of our lives," he whispered with a smirk and she rolled her eyes.

"The greatest adventure of our lives?" Eloma asked him, raising an eyebrow.

She knew that he was probably overexaggerating his discovery so she would come with him. "Yes, come with me so I can show you," Jason said excitedly, taking hold of her arm as he proved her point.

Eloma shook her head and remained in her position. "I can't come with you, and you know why," she whispered sadly, nudging her head towards her father's quarters. The smile on Jason's face faded away and he groaned. "Right, you just got expelled,"

Eloma felt a bit guilty now and walked over to her friend. She held her hands on his shoulders and gave him a reassuring smile.

"I'm sorry J, I just can't step out of line," Eloma told him and he grinned at her. "So, you're going to be the perfect student now, huh? The teacher's pet?" he asked her and she gasped at this. "Me, the teacher's pet? Never," she scoffed pushing Jason out of the way.

"Well, I guess I have to make trouble on my own then," he sighed and Eloma chuckled walking towards her father's quarters again.

"Don't worry, I'll be back as soon as my father stops breathing down my neck," she smiled and he nodded his head grinning at her. "Cool, by the way how did you open that locked door and why weren't you at dinner," he rambled.

"Alohomora, we learn the charm in our first year at school," she told Jason and he held up his hands in defence. "I know, I know, but why didn't Sna- your dad use the counter charm?" he asked her and she shrugged her arms.

"Maybe he didn't think that I would actually disobey him after getting expelled just a day ago," Eloma said as she took hold of the doorknob. "Oh, and my dad ordered me to take a nap, that's why I wasn't at dinner," she explained as she stretched her free arm.

"Speaking of naps, I'm going to bed again, see you tomorrow," Eloma yawned and her friend nodded agreeing with her. "Yeah, me too," he whispered, waving her goodbye as he walked out of the dungeons.

She sighed in relief when she noticed that the door to her father's room was still closed.

Eloma closed the door quietly and locked it with the same charm that her dad locked it with. She then tiptoed her way over to her bedroom and opened the door slowly. She jumped slightly when she looked at the outlines of her small chair. It looked as if someone sat on it.

Eloma gulped and walked over to it, only to realize that the figure was just the clothes she took off before taking the nap.

She yawned again as she sat on her bed, she pulled her covers back and she shivered a bit as she wanted to crawl under them. Shit, my door! Eloma thought before she stood up slowly keeping her gaze at the ground.

Eloma took hold of her door, but it was suddenly slammed shut and she jumped at the sudden sound. She stood stiff on the floor as the candles in her room turned on and it felt as if her heart was pounding in her throat. Eloma looked up and saw her dad's arm above her head keeping the door shut.

"What part of not stepping out of line don't you understand?" Severus asked her to let his hand fall from the door to grip her arm.

"I understand," she said as she blushed. Eloma looked down at her feet, but her dad took hold of her chin and turned her head towards him. "Really? So sneaking out at night isn't against the rules?" he huffed.

"I wasn't sneaking out. I heard something at the door," Eloma lied, looking away from his stare.

"So you decided to explore the sound yourself, I would expect such stupidity from Potter, not my own daughter," he scoffed as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. Eloma smiled mentally thinking she had fooled her father.

"Now, tell me the truth, why are you out of bed?" he asked her with a harsh tone.

Eloma frowned at her dad and stared at her feet again. "Someone was knocking on our door and I told him to piss off," she told her dad, keeping Jason out of her explanation.

"Who was it?" he asked her to take hold of her chin again, but much more gently this time. His eyes softened a bit and Eloma realized that a part of his anger might have been because he was worried about her safety. "I think it was Draco," she muttered, taking the opportunity to get her enemy into trouble.

"I'll talk to him in the morning," he said as he moved his hand to the back of her head. He put his other hand on her back and pulled his daughter into a hug. She furrowed her eyebrows at first before she threw her small arms around him.

"Go to bed now, tomorrow will be a long day," Severus told her as he gently steered her over to her bed. She crawled under her covers and closed her eyes for the second time. "Good night," he whispered before he left her alone. Eloma smiled and she felt her body drift away into darkness once again.


	4. Chapter three

"I'm dead," Jason groaned as his head laid into a tower of books, "I'm never passing my exams, and I'm going to end up as a first-year for the rest of my life," he said dramatically stretching his arms, causing some books to fall off the pile. Eloma looked at it with horror in her eyes and stopped one book from falling onto the floor.

Her dad would absolutely murder her if she treated her books like that.

"Who's dead?" Matìas asked them looking down at Jason. He smiled at Eloma who rolled her eyes at Jason. "J thinks that he won't pass his exams," she told him.

Matìas stared at his notes and he nodded. "He's dead," he grinned as he sat down in front of them. "See!" Jason shouted. "Sure, you're going to die because you failed your exams," Eloma said, sarcastically, working on the homework her dad gave her.

"Maybe you would pass if you'd actually begin learning," she said and Jason turned his head towards her glaring at the girl.

"I just wish I had your skill of doing nothing, but somehow passing every single test," he sighed. "You could just study?" Matìas asked as he went through his bag. "Here, take a look at my notes, maybe they'll help," he told Jason with a smile.

"Thanks, Matìas," Jason smiled as he read through the notes. "El," Jason said after a few minutes looking up from Matìas's notes. "Yes?" Eloma sighed as she got distracted, from her homework again. "I have some new information about the secret," Jason whispered, eying at Matìas as he said secret. Matìas furrowed his eyebrows at his friends and let his quill fall from his hands.

"Secret?" Matìas asked them and Jason gasped.

"Secret, did I say secret?" Jason rambled. Matìas rolled his eyes at this and turned his head towards his notes instead. He kept staring at his notes that he led out to Jason and a small smirk appeared on his lips.

Eloma narrowed her eyes at Matìas's facial expressions, he was definitely planning something dirty. "Alright, you can keep your secret, but you have to give me my notes back," he said as he grabbed his notes back from Jason's hands.

Jason gasped out loud and he tried to grab the notes back but Matìas held it tight.

"Evil," Jason cried and Eloma felt a little surprised by Matìas's actions too. "Are you sure that you're a Hufflepuff?" Eloma asked as Jason still tried to grab the notes from Matìas's hands. "Yes, but desperate times like these require dirty solutions," he said turning his gaze towards Eloma

"Oh, and maybe you and your dad rubbed off on me," Matìas explained as he locked his eyes with Jason again.

"So, do we have a deal? Tell me about the secret and I give you my notes, or don't and horribly fail your exams," he asked Jason who looked at the notes and back at Matìas as he was hesitating. Jason finally sighed and shot a smile towards Eloma's notes which she held firmly onto while she shook her head. She wanted him to tell Matìas about the secret too and whatever new information he had.

"I have to ask Harry, Ron and Hermione first if I can tell you," Jason said looking at Eloma.

"Wait, why?" Eloma suddenly asked as she remembered her first and last interaction with the trio. She remembered Ron constantly glaring at her, and it still confused her.

Jason turned his head towards her and frowned. "I'm not sure if I can tell you, something about you not being trustworthy," he mumbled. "What?" she snapped at her friend who held up his hands in defence. "Not my words!" Jason shouted.

"So, why am I not trustworthy?" Eloma asked, turning around to glare at the trio who sat at the front of the library. She stared at them for a few seconds before Harry looked up at her.

She smiled at him as he nudged Ron's shoulder who in return glared at the girl. Eloma shook her head at this and turned around again to face Jason. "Well?" she asked him and he awkwardly rubbed his neck. "Ron- They think you're in on it too," Jason said as he tried to hide the secret. "In on what, and why?" Eloma asked him and he held his hand before his mouth.

"I've already told you too much, plus it would be better if you didn't know about the things they said about your dad," he rambled and Eloma smirked at his words.

"So it's about my dad,"

Jason realized his mistake and cursed under his breath. "Curse you and your good ears!" he shouted dramatically. "But yes, they think your dad is going to steal it," he whispered in her ear and Matìas rolled his eyes at them. "Guys, I'm still here," Matìas said waving his hands at his friends.

"Sorry," Jason mumbled.

"Jason said that Harry, Ron and Hermione think my dad is going to steal something, I don't know what it is, or how this has anything to do with the three-headed dog he found a few days ago, which was our secret," Eloma explained and Matìas gasped.

"You've kept all of this a secret?" he asked and Eloma noticed that he was slightly hurt by his friend's decisions.

Jason looked at the table in shame and nodded. "Yes and I'm sorry, again, they think Professor Snape is going to steal the philosopher's stone. It's protected by the three-headed dog Fluffy,"

"Wait, what does my dad want with a stone?" Eloma asked him confused. "The philosopher's stone gives the user eternal life, that's why he would want it," Jason told Eloma who burst out laughing.

"Why would my dad want eternal life?" she asked through her giggles and Matìas nodded at this. "Yeah, he doesn't seem like the guy who would want that," he replied.

Jason gulped and grabbed his two friends by their arms and brought them closer to his face. "They think he's going to give it to-to," he started but started to stutter at the end. "Who?" Eloma asked him as she narrowed her eyes at Jason. "You know who," he whispered in such a low voice that his two friends could barely understand what he was saying.

Matìas gasped and sat back on the bench almost falling from it. "But, he wouldn't do that, right El?" Matìas asked, calming himself down since everyone who sat in the library could see them right now.

"He wouldn't," she replied, giving him a small smile, but feeling a sense of panic in her body.

You know who wasn't back, was he? She thought as her friends started to bicker about the trio's accusations. You know who was dead and he would never return.

"El?" she heard Jason ask and she turned her head towards him.

"Yeah?"

"Who do you think is going to steal the stone?" he asked and she shrugged. "No idea, but it's definitely not my dad," she replied and Jason nodded at her. He backed off again onto the bench and snatched the notes out of Matìas's hands. "Yeah, I don't think it's your dad either,"

They stopped talking after that and Eloma could finally focus on her homework. Her dad had absolutely towered her in work ever since she arrived at Hogwarts and she prayed that he would go a bit softer on her next year. She was done with her homework after about an hour and she looked through the library. Eloma and her friends were some of the only students left and Harry, Ron and Hermione had already left half an hour ago.

A group suddenly walked inside the library and Eloma instantly noticed who they were as did Matìas.

"We need to go, now," he said anxiously as he packed up his things.

Jason groaned as he looked up from his books. "What, I just got into that studying flow!" he cried and Matìas shushed him as he nudged his head towards the group that was nearing them. Jason shut up immediately and nodded as he packed up his things too.

"Wait, I need to talk to Daniel," she told them as she stood up. "What do you need to talk about? He's one of them now, It's over," Jason sighed sadly.

"He's twelve, we can still get him out. Yeah, what he said made me angry but I'm not going to give up on him this easily, and it saddens me that your friendship with him apparently means so little to you that you haven't even tried to hear his side," Eloma scowled and her friends didn't argue with her.

She ordered them to stay at the table and threw her bag over her shoulder as she made her way over to Daniel and his new "friends" who sat in a corner.

Daniel sat next to Draco who he was talking to. Crabbe and Goyle sat in front of them and Pansy who sat on the left side of Draco stared at him with a loving gaze which made Eloma a bit nauseous.

Eloma cleared her throat to get his attention and Daniel and his friends looked at her. "We need to talk," she said. "Why so you can scold him again, you're not his mother you know?" Pansy asked her while she grinned at the girl. "But you obviously wouldn't understand that. How old were you again when your mudblood mummy left you?" Pansy mocked her and Eloma broke as all the emotions from the last few days came out.

She felt rage through her entire body and Daniel shook his head at her as he realized what was going on. "El don't," he said in a soft tone, but Eloma ignored him.

"Shut up perra!" she shouted at the pug-faced girl as she slapped her face.

The girl gasped and rubbed her face as she stood up as everyone in the library stared at the two now. "I'm telling Professor Snape!" she yelled and Eloma glared at her. "Fine, do it, tell my dad! I don't care, you're dead to me!" Eloma shouted as Pansy ran out of the library.

"El," Daniel tried to reason with her and she shot him a nasty glare. "Don't El me! Come with me now!" she shouted and Daniel quickly stood up.

He was a bit intimidated by her and Draco tried to hide it too but failed horribly.

She grabbed Daniel's arm and signalled her friends to walk with her. They walked in complete silence for minutes as they were all a bit shaken by her outburst.

Eloma was still shaking too as she thought about Pansy's insult. She didn't act like it actually hurt her when she said it, but it did. Her mother left her and her father just after she got born.

He never told her much about it, but she knew that her mother was a muggle-born and her leaving had something to do with her dad's past. Pansy probably knew this because of Draco who knew Eloma because of Lucius's association with her dad. Her dad never told them anything about her mother beside the fact that he forced her mother out of his life as soon as he knew who she really was.

She knew that wasn't true, but also knew that he had to lie about it to not raise suspicion. Eloma herself, however, never met Draco's parents and she didn't want to anyway since they probably hated her because of her blood status.

Eloma sighed as they neared one of the girl's bathrooms. No one ever came there because of moaning Myrtle so it was a good place to speak in private. "Close the door," she spat at Daniel who complied.

Daniel walked back to his old friends, but Eloma noticed the rift between them. Jason and Matìas stood close to each other, but Daniel stood on their right with a lot of space between them.

"What did you want to talk about?" Daniel finally asked.

Eloma balled her fists and glared at him. "What did I want to talk about?" she mocked him. "This, this is what I want to talk about!" she shouted, pointing out the rift between Daniel and her other two friends.

"You guys are letting a childless fight rip our crew apart! And none of you even seem to care!" she yelled and Daniel parted his lips but no words ever left his mouth.

"And don't come at me with any stupid excuses Daniel, you don't have to hang out with Draco to avoid ending up friendless because you have us!" she rambled and Daniel balled his fists too as he glared at her. "That's not true I don't hang out with them because I need friends! You have no idea what happened when I tried to be friendly with Jason and Matìas!" he shouted.

"I can't let that happen again, okay," he said softly now looking at the ground.

Matìas and Jason avoided Eloma's gaze too and her eyes softened a bit. "Let what happen again?" she asked him a bit concerned now. Jason looked up with a sad expression and she noticed that he was shaking.

"Draco, he bullied Daniel and pulled a prank on him because he saw that Daniel was hanging out with a Gryffindor," Jason explained sadly and Eloma calmed down a bit. She snapped her head back at Daniel who still looked at the ground and walked over to him. "Does my dad know?" she asked him as she held Daniel's shoulders.

He had tears running down his cheeks and looked up at her face. "No," he mumbled and she nodded.

"He can help you, you know that," she told him and Daniel looked at the ground again. "Plus I'm here now, Draco looked pretty shocked after my outburst in the library so I don't think he'll bully you again any time soon," Eloma told Daniel who nodded.

"But what I don't understand is why you didn't do anything!" she spat, turning her gaze at Jason.

He stared at his feet and a blush crept up his cheeks. "You're a Gryffindor for Pete's sake, and you let Draco bully the person who stood up for you years ago when you were bullied," she said, as Jason looked up at her and Daniel.

Jason got bullied by his classmates in elementary school and Daniel stood up for him stopping the bullies.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled as he looked down again.

"Don't apologize to me, apologize to Daniel," she told Jason who suddenly stood still and kept his mouth shut. "I'm sorry Daniel," he said with a soft tone and Daniel smiled at him. "Yeah I'm sorry too," Daniel replied before he locked his eyes with Matìas.

Matìas looked away as soon as Daniel looked at him and frowned. "I'm sorry Matìas, I know you can't forget what I said, but please forgive me," Daniel begged Matìas who started to cry too.

"Then why did you say it?" Matìas asked between his sobs. Daniel brushed his hands through his hair and wiped his tears away. Matìas walked towards Daniel who didn't react and pushed him back with both his hands. "Why did you say it?" he asked again, louder.

"Draco was bullying you and you wouldn't go away so I called you that word. I know I shouldn't have and I'm sorry, so can you please forgive me?" Daniel asked Matìas for forgiveness.

Matìas sighed and looked up to Daniel with red puffy eyes. "I don't know, maybe, but it will take a very long time, and I don't know if things will ever go back to how they used to be,"

Daniel suddenly stepped forward and hugged his friend happily. "I know, but I will make it up for you, I promise," Jason smiled at his friends and joined the hug making the other two chuckle. "El," Daniel said as he opened his arms as if he asked her to join. She rolled her eyes at him but smiled as she joined their group hug.

Jason suddenly jumped away from the hug and it looked as if a huge boulder was lifted from his back. "Now I can finally tell you about the secret," he said happily, walking around as if he won the lottery.

"Secret, what secret?" Daniel asked, confused as Eloma and Matìas got out of his hug too.

"A few days ago I was walking around at night trying to find any secret passages. I didn't find any, but I did find Fluffy," he explained and Daniel furrowed his eyebrows. "Fluffy," Daniel mumbled as he smirked.

"Shh let me explain," Jason shushed him.

"Fluffy, the three-headed dog almost bit me, and I barely made it out alive. But while I was researching the secret, Harry and his friends came to me and told me that they knew about Fluffy as well. They told me that he was defending the philosopher's stone, a stone that could give you eternal life. They also think that Professor Snape will steal the stone, but we don't believe that," Jason explained everything to Daniel who stared at him with an open mouth.

"That's a lot," Daniel said as he put his hands into his robes.

Eloma nodded and stepped in front of Daniel, her back facing her other friends and the door. "But the question is will you help us find whoever is trying to steal it?" she asked him as she crossed her arms.

"You didn't need to ask," he said as he smirked at her. "Of course I'll help," Eloma smiled at this, but it was wiped off her face immediately as she remembered her fight with Pansy.

"Shit," she said as she ran her hands through her short black hair.

Eloma started to nervously pace around the room. "What?" Jason asked her and she stopped pacing to look at him. "I've just realized that I actually slapped Pansy," she mumbled.

"And called her a bitch," Jason added which made Eloma glare at him. "Sorry," he mumbled back as Eloma started to pace around the room, and her back turned towards the door. "Hey, at least Snape isn't allowed in the girl's bathroom, right? So you'll have some time to think about an excuse," Jason said with a smirk.

"Yes Mr Lee, but neither are you," Severus said as he grinned at the young boy. Eloma snapped her head towards him and smiled awkwardly at him.

"Hi dad," she said mirroring their interaction from her first morning at Hogwarts.

"Eloma Leonie Snape, my office now!" he said loudly as his smirk disappeared from his lips. He then let his gaze fall into her friends. "I'm sure that you three have to study for your exams?" he asked the three and they all nodded.

"Yes sir," they said in unison.

"Good, I'll suggest you do that unless you want to fail and redo your first year," he scoffed as he eyed at Jason who stood stiffly on the ground.

"Bye," Eloma mumbled as she walked past the boys and they repeated her. Severus immediately grabbed her shoulders when she was in hands reach. He steered her out of the bathroom and brought her to his office.

He got her out of the bathroom fast, but not fast enough to make her miss Draco's and Pansy's smirking faces. She could also hear them say one word under their breath. Mudblood.

"You're lucky that Miss Parkinson doesn't know what perra actually means, but unfortunately for you I do," Her father started as he sat down in his chair. He scowled at her and that plus the shelves full of glass jars filled with parts of animals, plants and other nasty things caused him to look very intimidating.

Eloma still snorted at this though, of course, she doesn't know. And her father's intimidating demeanour while saying the word perra didn't slow down her snorts that turned into giggles either.

"There's nothing funny about this situation, young lady," he said coldly and Eloma finally stopped her giggles a bit. "You slapped another student and called her a bitch in Spanish," Severus spoke with his hands folded over each other.

Eloma looked down at her feet as she blushed and started to pick her nails, which she always did whenever she was nervous. "What's going to happen now? Will I be expelled?" Eloma asked her father who stood up and walked over to her.

"I don't think Albus will expel you yet, especially not because of something silly such as slapping another student," he replied.

Eloma sighed at this and it felt as if a large pressure was pulled off her shoulders.

"But I will not let you go by unpunished," Severus said as he walked over to his shelves. He grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill.

Her father laid them on the small table that stood nearby the fireplace. He signalled her to sit at the table and Eloma complied, letting her bag fall into the ground. She looked at the piece of parchment and back to her father who grabbed a book from his shelf.

"What do I need to write?" Eloma asked, grabbing the quill with her right hand.

"A summary about a history of magic," he told her as he sat back down into his chair. Eloma narrowed her eyes at him and groaned. He was making her study as a punishment. It was the very thing she despised the most, and she could swear that a small smirk appeared on her father's lips.

"How many chapters?" she asked. "Chapter one to ten," he replied and she frowned at her right hand, which she knew was going to cramp up very soon.

"I'll never be done before dinner," Eloma whined as she opened the book and began on the summary. "No you won't," he spoke in an uninterested tone. "But-"

"We'll eat in our quarters when your punishment is finished," he said softly as he started to grade a student's essay. Eloma nodded before she brought her focus back to her own work. "So what happened between you and Miss Parkinson?" he asked after a while and she snapped her head up at him.

"What?" Eloma asked. Severus rubbed the bridge of his nose as he continued to grade his student's essays. "Why did you lash out at her?"

Eloma stared at the parchment in front of her as her hands started to shake a little. She bawled her fists to stop them from shaking as she tried to shove her mixed bag of emotions away.

"Nothing just stupid kids stuff," she finally spoke up as she shot her father a small smile.

He stared at her with narrowed eyes and he slowly let go of his quill. "Don't play dumb with me girl, I know you well enough to know that you wouldn't slap someone else over stupid kids stuff," he huffed impatiently.

Eloma remained silent for a few seconds until she realized that her piece of parchment was full. And she smiled at this perfect opportunity.

"I need another, this one's full," she said pointing at her full piece of parchment, hoping that this would avoid the discussion of her actions against Pansy.

Severus nodded and stood up to walk over to the shelf again. He dug into the shelf and just as he wanted to give her the piece of parchment, he stopped.

"Your punishment will be delayed until tomorrow morning," he said as he walked over to her table. Great, now she has to study on Easter morning, but at least she could eat with her friends tonight.

Her hands stopped shaking and she stood up grabbing her bag from the floor. Just as she wanted to open the door of her father's office he laid a hand onto her shoulder.

"I didn't say our conversation was over," Severus said.

Eloma frowned as he guided her back into her chair again. He sat next to her and folded his hands together. "Why did you slap her?" he asked her calmly as he eyed at her from the corner of his eyes.

"As I said earlier, it's just stupid kids stuff," Eloma replied. She heard her father sigh loudly as he brought his hands to his face again. "Young lady, do you want to be grounded as well for lying?" Severus asked as he rubbed his head.

"What, you can't do that!" she said.

"Yes I can, I'm still your father," he huffed. Eloma crossed her arms in annoyance and looked at her lap.

"I'm not telling you," she finally said. "Well, it looks like you're going to have a very boring Easter," he said, and she snapped her head towards him. It looked as if he was smirking and Eloma mentally groaned at this. Of course, he would go this route to make her talk.

She realized now what Matìas meant about her dad "rubbing off on him".

"Why do you want to know so badly anyway?" she asked and her father groaned. "Because I know something's bothering you, and I want to help you," he spat.

Eloma looked at her lap again and realized that he was talking about the conversation they had on her first day here. She asked him to keep out an extra eye on Daniel. So he must have picked up on the rift between her friends.

"I've noticed the distance between you and Daniel ever since that conversation on your first day here and it concerns me," he admitted and Eloma felt a bit guilty.

"I don't think that you lashing out at Miss Parkinson came from nothing," Severus finally said.

Eloma looked up from her lap at the fireplace and started to pick at her nails again. "Daniel, Jason and Matìas had a fight but it's fixed now," Eloma admitted and she heard a satisfying hum from her father.

"And?" he asked.

"And what?" she asked, confused. "Why did you slap Miss Parkinson?"

Eloma felt her hands shake again and she cursed at herself for not wearing a hoodie as she couldn't hide her hands from her dad.

She tried to hide them under the table, but it was too late as he grabbed her hands. She looked up at him in surprise and he stared at her with concern.

"Stupid kids stuff huh?" Her father asked as he held up her hands.

Eloma looked at her lap in embarrassment and she suddenly felt his hands leave her's. He moved his right hand over to her back. "What happened?" he asked as he rubbed her back slowly.

She thought about her words for a moment and realized that she had to tell him what happened now. He was too concerned about it now to let the subject go.

"I asked Daniel to come with me so he, Jason and Matìas could finally make up," she started.

Her father leaned into the table to get a better look at her and she looked at her lap again to avoid his gaze. He in return took hold of her chin and made her look him in the eye.

"She told me that I wasn't his mother and then said that I obviously wouldn't understand because-, she stopped and Severus furrowed his eyebrows. "Because what?" he asked.

"Because I-I don't have one," Eloma explained and she suddenly was pulled into her father's chest.

She buried her head into his chest as his robes fell around her. A few tears ran down her cheeks and she quietly started to sob into his chest.

"What did she say, exactly?" Severus asked her in a very soft tone as his voice trembled slightly.

"She asked me how old I was when mum left us and called her a- well, you know the word," Eloma said as her voice was muffled by her father's chest. She realized that her father's grip on her tightened a little and he inhaled sharply.

He held her in his arms for a while and Eloma stopped crying. Her tears dried up, but she knew that her eyes were puffy. "Dad," she finally said as she tried to sit back into her chair again.

Her father let go of her shoulders instantly and stood up as he regained his composure.

"You may leave now," he said softly as he crossed his arms. Eloma nodded at him and grabbed her bag from the ground again. "What will happen to Pansy now?" she asked before she walked out of his office.

Severus sighed as he sat into his chair. "She'll be punished for using a racial slur and for telling a teacher a lie," Her dad said in a cold tone.

Eloma nodded and finally stepped out of his office feeling a bit lighter than she did before entering his office. "Bye dad and thanks for the conversation," she said with a smile as she closed the door behind her.


	5. Chapter four

Eloma stood outside of the Great Hall, waiting for her friends to finish their last exam too. She twirled her wand through her fingers and squeaked when it fell onto the floor. "Oops," she mumbled. Eloma bent down to grab her wand and snapped her head up as the door of the Great Hall opened.

She frowned when she realized that it wasn't one of her friends, but instead Hermione Granger. Hermione gasped and looked a bit surprised by Eloma's presence. Eloma smiled awkwardly at the girl who looked as neat as ever with the exception being, her bushy hair.

"How did your exam go?" Eloma asked her. "Great and yours too, I presume?" she asked with a small smile on her face. "What?" Eloma replied.

"You were the first one to finish your exam," Hermione explained and Eloma smirked at the girl.

"I should thank my dad for that, he made me study as a punishment for slapping Pansy," she said and Hermione snorted. "Wait, he made you study,- Hermione began but stopped when the door opened again. Daniel walked out with a prideful expression. His robes looked neat like Hermione's. But his dark brown hair looked perfect.

"El!" he said happily. Eloma smiled at him and turned towards Hermione to introduce her to Daniel. Eloma frowned when she realized that Hermione backed off a bit and looked a bit tense.

"Hermione, this is Daniel, he's my friend," she said with a smile but Hermione still looked tense. Daniel smiled at the girl and held out his hand. "Hi, nice to meet you," he said softly. "Hermione," the girl replied quickly without shaking his hand.

Eloma narrowed her eyes at Hermione's sudden change of demeanour and stepped forward.

"You don't have to be so tense, Daniel is my friend he won't bite," Eloma told Hermione who had her eyes locked on something. Eloma looked to see what it was and realized that she had her eyes locked onto Daniel, more specific, the Slytherin batch on his robes.

"He's not like them," Eloma said sadly but Hermione remained silent. "He's a muggle-born too," she explained and Hermione frowned at the two.

"That's not true a muggle-born can't get sorted into Slytherin," she said as she crossed her arms.

"Well it happened, I broke the rule I guess- well unless I have some magical family member I don't know about," Daniel spoke up as he walked closer to were Hermione stood still holding out his hand. Hermione looked at his hand and back at Eloma who gave her a reassuring smile. She eventually shook his hand and Daniel walked back to the wall which he leaned against as he started to play with his wand.

"So El how did your exam go?" he asked after a few moments of silence passed.

"Awful, I think my father might disown me when the results come in," she joked in the most dramatic way possible.

Daniel chuckled at her and smirked as he walked back to his friend. "You're almost beginning to sound like Jason," he said. Eloma gasped and grabbed her wand from her pocket. She brought her wand over to his neck, but he remained calm. "Take that back," Eloma said in her most threatening voice. Daniel grinned at her and instead of backing off brought his face even closer to hers.

"No," he replied as he snatched her wand from her hand and took off. He ran past Hermione and stopped when he reached the entrance hall.

Eloma groaned and ran after him almost bumping against Hermione. "Give me my wand back!" she shouted. He stopped running as he ran down the stairs and turned towards her. "No,"

And with that, he ran down another set of stairs that led down to the dungeons. Eloma smirked at this. She lived there for most of her life and knew the dungeons from the back of her head.

She ran down a different set of stairs that she knew led straight into the corridor Daniel was walking in. The atmosphere changed instantly as she walked into the dungeons. The corridors were dimly lit and the air was chilly. She walked through the corridor and knew that her father's office and quarters were close. There was a high chance that he was reading, because of the free time the exams gave him.

So she had to stay quiet.

Eloma eventually noticed the outlines of someone walking in front of her. The person was walking backwards and breathing heavily. She noticed that it was Daniel who was probably confused that she didn't follow him, but little did he know.

"Hi Daniel," she said as she crossed her arms.

He jumped and turned around frantically. "You scared me," Daniel admitted.

"My wand," Eloma spat as she stretched out her hand. "Fine you win," he mumbled. Daniel sighed as he dug into his robes. He laid her wand in her hand and she tucked it into her pocket again. "Thank you," she smiled.

Eloma walked back down the corridor she just walked through and she heard Daniel follow her. "How did you know which corridor I was going to be in?" he asked her as they walked back up the stairs.

"I've lived in the dungeons for most of my life," she replied and he nodded. "Maybe if you get sorted into Slytherin next year you can show me around," Daniel smiled and she frowned at him. "If I get sorted into Slytherin,"

"You don't think you will?" he asked her as they stepped into the entrance hall again.

"I don't know, the only reasons why I would want to get sorted into Slytherin are you and well, my dad," Eloma replied and he frowned. "Yeah you don't look much like a Slytherin anyway, I'll bet you'll be a Gryffindor," Daniel smirked and Eloma laughed out loud.

"I think my dad would actually disown me if I get sorted into Gryffindor," she chuckled. Daniel laughed too but halted before they walked back to the door of the great hall. "What if it actually happens? Would he really do that?" Daniel asked, feeling a bit concerned.

"What do you mean?" Eloma asked back as her laughter died down.

"What if you do get sorted into Gryffindor, your father won't disown you over something that petty right?" Daniel furrowed his eyebrows and Eloma laid a hand onto his shoulder. "Of course not, I was just joking around," she replied feeling touched by his concern.

Daniel nodded and his concern faded away. He ran over to Matìas who just walked out of the Great Hall and Eloma followed. Hermione still waited around the door too, but Harry stood next to her now. Eloma smiled at him, but he didn't return it and ignored her.

Eloma frowned at this as she made her way to her friends. What had she ever done to him? She had always been kind to him, but the trio somehow hated her. Well, Hermione was alright but Ron and Harry always looked at her like she was the plaque.

"Matìas how did it go?" she asked eventually as she leaned against the wall. Matìas groaned as he ran his hands through his messy black hair. "Horrible," he mumbled. Eloma smiled and held her hand onto his shoulder. "You'll be fine, trust me if anyone is going to fail it's Jas-"

"Is that really what you think of my academic ability?" Jason gasped as he stepped out of the Great Hall.

Eloma blushed and looked at her feet. "Sorry," she mumbled. Jason chuckled and threw his arm around her shoulder. "I'm just joking around," he said ruffling her hair and she glared at him. "Anyway, my exam went great!" he shouted as he walked away from Eloma and stood in front of the group. Jason held his hands in his sides and smiled at the group. "How you used the same notes as me when studying and mine went horrible," Matìas whined as he let himself fall into the ground.

Eloma sighed as she looked at Daniel who grinned at her.

"I have an idea," Daniel spoke up and the entire group stared at him. "You can't change your answers Matìas, and we don't know our exam results yet, but school is done now," he started and the group listened to him.

"So what's the idea?" Matìas asked.

"How about we take some food from the kitchen and explore the castle for a bit, you know like old times," Daniel said and Jason gasped. "I know the perfect place!" he shouted as he grinned towards Harry and Hermione.

"Yeah, great getting our heads bit off, best idea ever," Eloma said and Jason groaned at her. "Oh come on, Fluffy isn't that bad," he whispered.

"Last time you said that you barely made it out alive," Matìas added.

"I was a bit dramatic okay," Jason replied and Eloma rolled her eyes. "Right, so what if we make it out alive? And my dad catches us?" she asked and Jason sighed. Daniel stepped forward and smiled at the two. "We could also just take some food with us and hang out somewhere, okay?"

Jason groaned as he looked down at his feet. "Sorry Jason," Eloma said and he huffed. "Yeah, sure, I forgot that you can't have any fun anymore," he mumbled as he walked past her towards the entrance hall. Eloma frowned and turned towards her other friends who gave her a reassuring smile. "It's not your fault El," Matìas said, but Eloma shook her head.

"But it is! I got myself into this mess by getting myself expelled," she groaned.

Eloma let herself slide down next to Matìas and ran her hands through her hair. "Still, he's your friend and he should respect your decisions," Matìas replied.

"Yeah, you're not obliged to break the rules for Jason," Daniel added and Eloma let out a deep sigh. "Thanks, guys, but I think I need some alone time if you don't mind," she mumbled standing up.

She walked past the great hall but accidentally bumped into a boy. They both fell onto the ground and Eloma glared at him when she noticed it was Ron Weasley. "Watch it," she spat as she made her way over to the entrance hall again.

She heard him mutter something under her breath but ignored it as she walked back into the dungeons.

Eloma laid down against one of the windows and messed with her walkman which kept glitching. "Ugh, why won't you work," she whined as she put her walkman away. She sat up and stared at the empty corridor. "Troubles in paradise Snape Junior?" a voice further down the corridor asked.

She turned her head towards the voice and noticed Fred and George walking towards her. They both wore muggle clothes and had something in their hands. "Something like that, my walkman won't stop glitching," she groaned. The twins looked at each other and grinned. "Well that's because they don't work in Hogwarts," Fred said.

"The magic stops electricity from working properly," George added and Eloma let herself fall against the window again. "Great, so we can have magic but a working walkman is too much?" she sighed.

The twins chuckled at her and stepped closer to her. "Anyways we wanted to ask you something," George said with a grin.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Do you know the password to Snape's office?" Fred asked her, crossing his arms. "No, but why do you need to know?" Eloma replied and George held up whatever he was holding onto. It was a card and Eloma narrowed her eyes at the twins. "What does that card do?"

"Well let's say we're going to leave him a little farewell," Fred smiled and George grinned at her. "Going out with a bang," George added. Eloma shrugged and stood up. "I don't know the password, but you can try unlocking the door with the unlocking charm," she told the twins. Eloma walked past them and turned around to face them again. "Just make sure to keep me out of it if you get caught," she said smiling at the boys.

Fred and George nodded and grinned at her. "Thank you, we'll be on our way then," they said as they walked down the corridor.

Eloma sighed and stood in front of one of the windows with one of her arms leaning on the glass. She stared at the black lake and frowned at the water. Jason was still on her mind and her attempt to erase the thought by listening to some music failed horribly.

She knew that Jason would eventually turn around and talk to her again. But she couldn't help but worry. And Eloma kept staring at the lake until she heard a few familiar voices. "I will get her back one day for slapping me like that!" Pansy spat. Eloma ran over to a corner to hide behind the wall as she wasn't in the mood for trouble right now.

"But Snape,-" Draco began. "I don't care about Snape!" she shouted as the two of them walked past the corner and Eloma held her breath.

"And besides, why aren't you mad at her? She stole Daniel away from you," Pansy whined and Draco scoffed. "I couldn't care less about Daniel, he was a wimp and I only hung out with him for extra points since Snape seemed to like him," Draco said. Eloma balled her fists and had a sudden urge to punch the boy.

Luckily for her, the two walked further down the corridor towards the Slytherin dormitory and Eloma recollected herself. That was close. She thought before walking towards her father's quarters.

Eloma laid down on her father's couch as she wrote inside of her diary. She mostly wrote rhymes into it or small stories that she made up. Her dad gave it to her before she left for Beauxbatons and she was very happy with it.

She used to just write on any piece of paper or parchment she could find, which turned into a huge mess.

While Eloma crossed through a word a loud bang was heard in her father's office. She stood up and let her diary and quill fall onto the couch. Eloma walked through the small kitchen towards a door which led her directly into her father's office.

"Dad what's,-" she started before she stopped herself.

There was a card on the ground, and Eloma thought back to what the twins told her. Going out with a bang.

She tried her best to hide her smile as she looked at her father's face. There was ash all over his face and his hair was blown back. "What happened?" she asked as he stood up. He grabbed the card from the floor and shoved it into her hands. "This is what happened," he spat. Eloma opened the card and read the small text.

See you next year!

-your favourite Gryffindor's

Eloma held her laughter in and looked at her father with a frown. "Who did this?" she asked and her father scowled at the card. "Potter and his friends," he snapped as he grabbed the card out of her hands again. "That boy is just like his father," Severus grumbled as he stuck the card into his robe.

Eloma kept her mouth shut as she wasn't going to rat out the twins over a few kids who just glared at her all day. Her father muttered other unexplainable things under his breath as he prepared to leave his office. "Where are you going?" she asked him and he snapped his head at her. "I am going to Minerva's office to discuss Potter's punishment," Severus spat as he opened the door that led to the corridor.

"And what am I supposed to do?" she asked, feeling bored without her friends. Her father stepped out of his office and turned around to face his daughter.

"I'm sure that you can figure that out yourself," he said as he closed the door.

Eloma burst out laughing as soon as he closed the door. The twins were definitely good at pranking people. Maybe they could teach her some things so she could use them on Draco or Pansy. She eventually regained her composure and walked back into her father's quarters.

She grabbed her diary and quill from the couch and laid down again. But she heard a frantic knock on the door just as she wanted to write again.

She stood up and groaned. Will she ever get peace? She thought as she made her way over to the door.

Eloma opened the door with a sigh and glared when she saw who opened the door. "El, I need your help," Jason said in a soft tone. "Jason for the last time, I'm not going to break the rules!" she shouted as she closed the door.

Jason knocked again and didn't stop until Eloma snapped and opened the door again.

"What!" she shouted.

Jason gulped and laid his hands in his neck. "H-Harry Ron and Hermione t-told me that the stone is being stolen t-tonight, and I have to scout the area," he stuttered and Eloma calmed a bit down. "Doing that on my own would be boring so I thought, why not ask you to help me," Jason told her awkwardly and Eloma understood what he wanted.

"I understand if you don't want to risk getting expelled again, but I just wanted to ask," he explained, but Eloma sighed as she shot him a small smile.

"Saving the school is more important than that," she chuckled.

Jason smiled brightly at her and pulled her into a hug. "Thanks, and I'm sorry for being so immature this morning," Eloma nodded and patted his back as she chuckled. He let go of her after a few seconds and grabbed her arm as he ran out of the dungeons. "Where are you taking me?" Eloma asked Jason. Jason brought her into the entrance hall and checked the room for any Professors. "Fluffy's on the third floor," Jason whispered.

He took her towards the moving staircases and Eloma groaned in annoyment. She got lost once because one of the stairs moved and tried to avoid them ever since.

She suddenly noticed a dark figure walking on one of the stairs and she pushed Jason behind a wall. "El?" he asked and Eloma shushed him.

"Someone's walking down the stairs," she whispered as looked around the corner.

"Who is it?" Jason asked. Eloma squinted her eyes as the figure got closer. Suddenly a staircase moved. "Damn these moving staircases," the voice cursed and Eloma grinned at Jason. "My dad," she whispered. "Is he gone?" Jason asked and Eloma nodded. "Yes, but we have to be quick," she replied as she grabbed Jason's arm.

They ran across the stairs and Jason led Eloma to the third floor. "Fluffy's in here," he said as they walked inside the third floor. There was a door at the end of the room which was locked. Jason led her towards that door and unlocked it with the unlocking charm.

"Great security Dumbledore," she said as she rolled her eyes.

Jason pulled his hand over her mouth and shook his head at her. Eloma understood the message and shut her mouth as Jason opened the door.

Eloma couldn't help but gasp though when she saw the enormous three-headed dog in front of her. The dog growled and barked at them as saliva drooled out of his mouths. Jason quickly slammed the door shut and locked it again. "That's Fluffy," Jason whispered as he breathed heavily.

"Fluffy, that thing is called FLUFFY!" she shouted as she too breathed heavily. Eloma frantically ran her hands through her hair as she tried to calm herself down. "Ssh!" Jason whispered. "And I didn't make that name up, Hagrid did,"

"Why doesn't that surprise me," Eloma whined as she felt her breath calm down. "He used to play with me when I was little, well until one of his pets almost murdered me," she finished and Jason sat down near the door. Eloma sat down next to him and brought her knees to her chest. "You know, I used to be jealous of you because you got to live here," Jason said after a moment of silence passed.

"Well, now you live here too," she replied with a smile.

Eloma sighed and leaned her head against the wall behind her. "That's why I'm not so sad about getting expelled. I never understood why my dad ever thought sending me to that school was a good idea," she said. "He wanted you to be more independent, right?" Jason replied, repeating what her father told Daniel, Matìas and him before the end of summer.

Eloma shook her head. "I think it's something deeper than that, but I have no idea what," Eloma said as she thought about it. She knew small portions of her father's childhood so maybe that's why he didn't want her here?

Maybe he was scared that it would bring back bad memories.

"What could it be besides,-" Jason started but he jumped up when he heard a sound. He grabbed Eloma's hand and brought her into the darkness. "What happened?" Eloma whispered and Jason pointed at the door that was being opened. A man with a turban walked in and Jason gasped softly. "Who is that?" Eloma asked as the man walked towards the room with Fluffy in it. "That's Professor Quirrell," Jason whispered.

"I definitely didn't expect him to steal the stone," he added.

The man suddenly stopped walking and stared at Jason's and Eloma's hideout. Eloma held her breath as the man stepped closer. He stared straight into her eyes. The man cleared his throat and held onto his wand.

"I-I know t-that you're h-here," he stuttered and Jason stepped out of the dark bringing Eloma with him.

"We were lost, sir," Eloma lied as she smiled at the man. Jason nodded but he looked very anxious, he started to fiddle with his hands and beads of sweat ran down his neck.

"A-and whom m-might you b-be?" the man asked as he moved closer to Eloma staring into her dark brown eyes. "You l-look a lot l-like someone I k-know," he said as he touched her hair. Well, duh you know my father. She thought.

"My name is Eloma,-" she began as the door Quirrell just walked through was smashed open. Her father marched towards Quirrell and glared at the man. "S-Severus I-I was just t-thinking about y-you," Quirrell said, taking a look at Eloma.

Her father eyed her and a hint of panic crossed his face. "Why aren't these students in their dormitories," he said. Eloma furrowed her eyebrows and stared at Jason who looked just as confused as her. "We were lost," Eloma replied.

"Really?" Severus asked with a raised eyebrow.

Eloma nodded and nudged Jason with her elbow. He was shaking and was making the two even more suspicious. "Y-yes," Jason stuttered. Severus took one last look at Quirrell before he grabbed Jason and Eloma's arms. He took them down the moving staircases and tightened his grip on Jason's arm as he tried to move over to the Gryffindor dormitories. "But the Gryffindor dormitory is over there," Jason complained.

"I know that Mr Lee, I'm not daft," her father said coldly.

Jason shut his mouth after that and tried his best to not stumble over his feet as he and Eloma were brought to the dungeons. Severus opened the door of his quarters and threw the two inside. Eloma pulled Jason into the couch as her father slammed the door shut. Jason gulped and he looked at Eloma with an anxious expression. His feet tapped on the floor and he gripped the sides of the couch tightly.

Severus then stormed towards them, mumbling all sorts of things under his breath. "Professor,-" Jason began.

"Silence!" Severus barked as he stood inches away from Jason. Jason in turn backed off into the couch and turned his gaze to his legs. Her father shifted his gaze over to Eloma and she noticed the fury in his eyes. "Dad we can explain-"

"Do you have ANY idea what danger you two almost put yourselves in!" he scolded, raising his voice.

"Yes, but,-" Eloma started but stopped as her dad gripped her shoulders. "Hold your tongue, Young. Lady," Severus said with a stern voice, taking an extra-long pause between young and lady.

"But you asked her the question in the first place. I think she has every right to answer it, sir," Jason said in defence of his friend. Eloma shot him a look of horror and Jason widened his eyes when he realized what he had just said.

"Mr Lee," Severus started as he turned his attention towards her dark-skinned friend. "Has it ever crossed your mind that the world doesn't revolve around you, I don't care about what you think," he scoffed.

"Dad please, just let me explain," Eloma pleaded.

Severus huffed and lightened the fireplace before he sat down. "Well?" he asked, crossing his arms.

"We know about the philosopher's stone. And that someone is trying to steal it, tonight," Eloma explained. Her father looked up at her in surprise and stood up. He walked towards his office, pulled his wand out and muttered something under his breath. Severus then walked back to them and sat in his chair again. "How do you know about the stone?" he asked.

"Jason found Fluffy one night, so we did a bit of research and found out about the stone," Eloma lied, keeping Harry and his friends out of the story. "What about,-" Jason started but Eloma quickly nudged him with her elbow. She lightly shook her head at him which made her father narrow his eyes at the boy.

"What about what, Mr Lee?" Severus asked her friend as a small smirk appeared on his lips. "N-nothing sir," he stuttered and Eloma let her head fall back as she groaned.

"Eloma?" he asked, smirking at his daughter. She shook her head and her dad looked at Jason again.

"It's Harry! El forgot to tell you about Harry and his friends, they told us about the stone," Jason cried out and Eloma rubbed her head. Severus hummed happily and stood up looking pleased with himself. He walked past the couch and towards the exit of his quarters. Eloma turned her head around and watched as he opened the door. "What are you doing?" she asked him.

"I'm going to look for Potter and his friends, in the meantime, you two have to stay in my quarters. No wandering about," he ordered and the two friends nodded. "Yes dad," Eloma said and Jason nodded. "Good," Severus replied before he closed the door.

Eloma immediately turned her gaze towards Jason and glared. "Dude can't you keep one secret!" she groaned and Jason stood up. "No, but you know that! And besides, I thought you hated Harry, why would you defend him?" he asked and Eloma rolled her eyes.

"I don't hate him or his friends. I just think they're a bit strange with their accusations, and this isn't about them. This is about saving the school," Eloma said as she watched Jason walk over to the door.

"What are you doing?" she asked him and he turned his head back at her. "Getting us out of here," Jason said with a smirk.

"No!, Jason, you heard what my dad said, we're not supposed to leave this room," she shouted as she laid down on the couch. Jason sighed but tried to unlock the door anyways. "No way," Jason said afterwards. "What?" Eloma snapped at him as she sat up.

"Your dad finally used the counter charm. I can't unlock it with Alohomora anymore," Jason replied and Eloma shook her head as she walked towards him. "Let me try," she mumbled as she pushed him aside. Eloma grabbed her wand from her pocket and pointed it at the key opening. "Alohomora," she spoke clearly, but the door stayed shut when she tried to open it.

"See," Jason said. Eloma sighed but smirked at the other door in the kitchen that led to her father's office.

"What about my dad's office?" Eloma asked and Jason instantly tried to unlock it. "No, we're stuck," he whined as he sat back down into one of the leather chairs. "I know, terrible," she said with a grin as she sat down as well.

"You want to stay here?" Jason asked her with a raised eyebrow. "Yes and no, I think this is terribly boring as well, but I don't want to piss off my dad even more. You saw how furious he was, if I would sneak out right now I'd be grounded for life," she replied and Jason nodded. "Yeah, that's probably better," Jason admitted.

"He can be really terrifying," Jason then said and Eloma chuckled at him. "Who? My dad?" she asked as a smirk curled up on her lips. "Who else," Jason groaned as he leaned back into his chair.

"Me," she said with a smile and Jason laughed at her. "You're scary, but not on that level," he said between his laughs. They laughed for some time and Eloma held onto her diary. "Do you think that Quirrell tried to steal the stone?" Eloma suddenly asked.

"He must have," Jason replied.

"Why else would my dad act so weird around him. I mean he called me a student in front of him and not just his daughter," she explained and Jason shrugged. "Well you technically are a student, right?" Jason replied, putting his hand under his chin. "Yes, but I don't know, why else wouldn't Quirrell be the one when he's snooping around Fluffy like that," Eloma said.

"Well so were we right? Wouldn't that make us a suspect too," Jason replied and Eloma rolled her eyes at him. "Shut up," she mumbled realizing he was right. Jason then yawned and laid back onto his chair. "How long do you think that your dad will take?" he asked.

Eloma yawned too as she cuddled into the leather couch. "I don't know, but you can sleep here if you want to," she said as she closed her eyes. "Thanks," she heard him say before sleep slowly took both of them over.

Eloma sat at the Gryffindor table again with Jason who looked down at the table with a frown. "Gryffindor will win next time," she said patting his back as she gave him a reassuring smile. Jason ignored her and let his head fall into the table.

She took a look around the Great Hall which was decked out in the Slytherin colours of green and silver. They had won the house cup for the seventh year in a row. Eloma took a glance at her father who looked pleased.

Well, at least he would be in a good mood tonight. She thought. Suddenly the Great Hall fell into silence. Eloma looked at the entrance of the Great Hall and noticed Harry who took a seat between Ron and Hermione.

Harry was in the hospital wing for three days after he, Ron and Hermione saved the school. Everyone stopped staring at him after a while but Eloma kept her eyes on the boy. She blushed and looked away when he noticed her staring and Eloma mentally slapped herself for being so embarrassing. Dumbledore arrived moments later and everyone had their mouths shut again.

"Another year gone!" Dumbledore said cheerfully. "And I must trouble you with an old man's wheezing waffle before we sink our teeth into our delicious feast. What a year it has been! Hopefully, your heads are all a little fuller than they were. You have the whole summer ahead to get them nice and empty before next year starts,"

"Now, as I understand it, the house cup here needs awarding, and the points stand thus: In fourth place, Gryffindor, with three hundred and twelve points; in third, Hufflepuff, with three hundred and fifty-two, Ravenclaw has four hundred and twenty-six and Slytherin, four hundred and seventy-two."

A storm of cheering and stamping broke out from the Slytherin table. Eloma grinned at Daniel who looked at her with the biggest smile she had ever seen on his face.

"Yes, Yes, well done, Slytherin," said Dumbledore. "However, recent events must be taken into account."

The room went very still. The Slytherins' smiles faded a little. Eloma furrowed her eyebrows and Jason finally looked up from the table. "What does he mean?" he asked and Eloma shrugged.

"Ahem," said Dumbledore. "I have a few last-minute points to dish out. Let me see. Yes,"

"First, to Mr Ronald Weasley,"

Eloma snapped her head towards the red-headed boy whose face now looked purple.

"For the best-played game of chess Hogwarts has seen in many years, I award Gryffindor house fifty points."

The Gryffindor's cheered loudly and Jason happily shook Eloma's shoulders. She also heard one of Gryffindor's prefects boast about his younger brother getting past McGonagall's chess set. He was tall, thin and wore glasses. Eloma chuckled at him. How many siblings does Ron have? Eloma thought as the Great Hall quieted down.

"Second, to Miss Hermione Granger, for the use of cool logic in the face of fire, I award Gryffindor house fifty points."

Hermione buried her face in her arms. The Gryffindor's cheered even louder now and Jason kept shaking her shoulders. "A hundred points extra can you believe that!" Jason shouted happily.

"Third, to Mr Harry Potter," said Dumbledore. The room went deadly quiet. "For pure nerve and outstanding courage, I award Gryffindor house sixty points."

The Gryffindor table cheered so loud, Eloma was sure that even a dragon's roar wouldn't be heard. Daniel looked a bit worried as the house cup was now tied between Gryffindor and Slytherin.

Dumbledore raised his hand. The room gradually fell silent.

"There are all kinds of courage," said Dumbledore, smiling. "It takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to our enemies, but just as much to stand up to our friends. I, therefore, award ten points to Mr Neville Longbottom."

Eloma smiled brightly at Jason who looked like he was about to cry. "We won! We actually won!" he shouted and Eloma nodded as she hugged her friend. "Yes you did," she said.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione stood up to yell and cheer as Neville, white with shock, disappeared under a pile of people hugging him. Eloma smiled sadly at Daniel who suddenly looked very depressed.

"Which means," Dumbledore called over the storm of applause, for even Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff were celebrating the downfall of Slytherin, "we need a little change of decoration."

He clapped his hands. In an instant, the green hangings became scarlet and the silver became gold. Her father was shaking Minerva's- well, Professor McGonagall's hand, with a horrible, forced smile. Her father then looked at the Gryffindor table and Eloma realized that he was glaring at Harry. Eloma sighed.

He definitely wouldn't be in a good mood now.


	6. Chapter five

Eloma felt a ping of sadness as she glanced back at the castle. Leaving Hogwarts has never felt this bad before. The year was over and all of her friends passed their exams as did she. "El! Come on we need to find an empty compartment," Jason said as he leaned out of the train. Eloma shook her emotions away and ran into the train as well.

They walked through the small path all the way to the back of the train.

Daniel and Matìas sat in one of the only empty compartments. They were laughing and eating sweets. Jason walked inside and Eloma followed him soon after. Their friends stared at them and gave them a small smile as they sat down.

"Here," Daniel said as he gave her a chocolate frog.

Eloma smiled at him and took the chocolate out of his hands. "Thanks," she said softly as she got the frog out of its box. The frog almost slipped through her fingers, but she kept a firm grip on it and broke it apart once it stopped moving.

Chocolate frogs have always been her favourites when she went to Hogwarts with her father. Eloma grabbed the card from the box as she ate her chocolate.

She looked at the card and noticed quickly that it was Salazar Slytherin. Eloma laid the card down into Daniel's lap who stared at her with a confused expression. "You can have it," she told him. "You don't have,-" he started. "I want to," she replied as Daniel tried to give her the card back.

"Thanks," he said in a soft tone as his cheeks turned a bit red. Eloma gasped as immediately shot her hand into one of her jacks pockets and handed a few coins over to Daniel. "For the frog," she said as she gave him the money.

"I didn't pay for the sweets," he said as he nodded at Matìas who seemed to be in a deep conversation with Jason. "Matìas," Eloma said. Her friend looked up and brushed some of his black hair out of his face. "Yes?" he replied.

"Here's the money for the frog," Eloma gave him the coins and he shook his head. "No I wanted to pay for it," Matìas spoke softly as he gave the coins back to his friend. "I saved it so we could eat something on the train back to London, unlike someone who wasted all of his spare money on fireworks," Matìas grinned as he eyed at Jason.

He crossed his arms in annoyment as the rest of his friends giggled at him. "Those fireworks were very important," he said stubbornly with a scowl directed at Matìas.

"I missed a lot didn't I?" Eloma asked as her giggles calmed down. She remembered the letter from Jason when he got detention for an entire month after he set off his fireworks in the Great Hall. "Yeah, but we have the entire summer together now," Daniel told her as he sat up.

Eloma groaned at this and let herself fall back against the couch. She brought her hands through her hair and rubbed her head as she realized what her father told her before she left for the train.

"Do we?" Daniel asked, feeling a bit concerned.

Eloma shook her head and sighed. "Do you remember the night when Harry, Ron and Hermione saved the school?" she asked Daniel who nodded in return. "Yeah, but what has that to do with us hanging out in the summer?"

"Oh no," Jason mumbled as he realized what his friend was talking about. He rubbed the top of his head and gasped. "Jason and I snuck out that night to scout the third floor so we could find out who was going to steal the stone. Quirrell walked in and he found us in our hiding spot, my dad came in just in time and saved us though," Eloma explained as her friends nodded.

"We know, but why would that keep us from seeing each other?" Matìas asked her as he crossed his arms.

"My dad grounded me for five weeks," she mumbled in embarrassment. "What!" Daniel asked loudly. "Why would he ground you for so long?" Daniel asked another question and Eloma shrugged. The train moved forward after that and it shook a little.

"I know it's weird," she replied as she put her hands into her hoodie. "What about Formula One? We already missed five races," Matìas said. Eloma was the only one with a tv and her friends and she has watched the last three seasons together.

"My dad told me that you could still come to our house to watch it, but I can't," she said with a frown. "Sorry," Matìas said.

"Don't worry I will only miss two races," she said. After she spoke there was a sudden knock on her door and the four of them turned their heads around. Harry Potter, the small skinny boy with dark brown hair stood outside of their compartment.

Eloma sighed and stood up. She opened the door and Harry stared at her awkwardly. "Can-can I talk to you?" he asked as he fumbled with his robes. "Why?" Eloma replied bluntly. She felt annoyed and tapped her feet impatiently. "I want to apologize," he began looking at her friends. "Privately."

Eloma rubbed her head and closed the door. "Hermione, Ron and I are sorry for treating you so badly this year," he told her as his cheeks reddened.

Eloma nodded as she made her way towards the compartment. "Okay," Eloma said and Harry glanced at her. "You accept my apology?" Harry asked with a relieved smile. "Sure, see you next year," she replied with a grin before she got back into the compartment.

When her father said that she was grounded for five weeks, he had meant it. She thought that he would loosen up her punishment after a few weeks, but he kept his word. The first two weeks were fine, but then the heatwave came. She was stuck in her hot room most of the time with no ventilator and the only thing that made these weeks bearable were cold showers.

Yesterday was the last day of her punishment which meant that she could finally see her friends today. The sun was up and shone through her curtains and Eloma looked around her room. Her bedroom was small, her twin bed stood in the left corner beneath the window.

Her small closet stood on her left and her desk in front of her on the right side of the door. Decorative lights, posters of muggle movies hung against her yellow walls and a round clock hung above her desk.

Eloma sighed, rubbed her eyes and threw off her sweaty, thin covers. She scrambled out of her bed and cringed when she saw the state of it. There was a wet spot where she had slept, her pillow was covered in sweat as well.

Eloma gagged and quickly made her way out of her room. The rest of the house was a complete contrast compared to her bedroom.

The narrow hall was dimly lit and looked a bit abandoned. Eloma passed her father's room and walked inside of the small bathroom. She took a quick cold shower. After the shower, she quickly walked back into her bedroom and got into her clothes.

The room smelled horrible so Eloma opened her window to get a bit of fresh air. Eloma took a glance at the clock that hung above her small desk and gasped. It was half past one, the German Grand Prix started at 2 pm and she still had to eat breakfast- well lunch. Her friends would be here soon so she had to hurry.

Eloma hurried down the steep stair and opened the hidden door that led to the living room. The door was hidden behind a bookcase, like the rest of the walls in the room. Her father sat in the chair next to the fireplace, reading the daily prophet.

She walked inside the small room and the floor creaked loudly. Severus let the newspaper fall onto his lap as he glanced up at her.

He looked at the old clock that hung on the other side of the room and rolled his eyes. "You slept well, I presume?" Severus asked as he folded the newspaper.

Eloma nodded as she sat down in front of the tv. She pressed on the round button under the tv and grabbed the remote to change the channel to BBC. Eloma turned the volume down for now and stood up to walk towards the small kitchen.

"Your lunch is in the fridge," her father called. Eloma opened it and grabbed two sandwiches out of it. She quickly shoved the sandwiches inside as she stared out of the small window. Eloma could see the narrow alley where garbage lay on the ground.

There was a knock on the door and Eloma snapped her head towards the sound. Severus stood up to open the door before she could. Eloma followed her father and noticed her friend Jason who stood in the doorway.

"Mr Lee," Severus growled and the boy tried to slip past him. "Not so fast, what is in that bag," he said sternly as he pointed towards the plastic bag Jason took with him.

"Books, just books were starting a book club," Jason said anxiously as Eloma narrowed her eyes at him. What did he plan? She thought as the boy tried to slip past her father again. "Really? Reading, during a formula one race?" Severus asked as he raised his eyebrows. "For the boring parts," Jason squeaked. "No I think you're hiding something," Her father said as he opened his hand.

"Me, hiding something?" Jason asked with a shaky voice. "I'm not hiding anything,"

"Give me the bag," Severus ordered. Jason gulped and hid the bag behind him.

"Now," he snapped and the boy sighed in defeat as he gave Severus the bag. Her father dug into it, pulled a bag of sweets and a bottle of soda out. "You know this is not allowed in my home," he said as held it in front of Jason. "But-"

"No buts, I'll be holding on to this for now," her father said as a small smirk formed on his lips. Jason sighed and made his way towards Eloma who slightly shook her head at him. Her father closed the door and just as he was about to walk away someone knocked on it again. He opened the door swiftly and Eloma could see her other two friends waiting on the other side.

"Professor," they both said as her father stepped aside. They all slipped inside the living room and Jason groaned as he saw Severus walk into the kitchen so he could go to the basement. Her father took the plastic bag with him and Jason groaned in annoyment. "Jason where are your snacks?" Matìas asked as he dug into his coat.

"Confiscated," he whined as he fell into the couch. Matìas chuckled as he opened a small bag of chips. "You didn't hide it?" Daniel asked as he grabbed his snacks from his coat too. Eloma looked at him with a small grin on her face. "He hid them in a bag," she said.

Daniel shook his head as he laughed. "He's not stupid, obviously he was going to find it,"

"Shut up," Jason said as he leaned over Eloma to grab some sweets and a can of Dr Pepper from Daniel's lap. Eloma rolled her eyes and snatched the remote from the table to turn the sound on. The race was going to start as all the drivers drove towards their starting positions.

The room soon grew quiet and the only things that could be heard were the sounds from the tv. Nigel Mansell was on pole position, his teammate Riccardo Patrese second and Senna on third position.

The three red lights turned on and when they turned off the drivers quickly shot off. "Mansell on the right and let's go. Good start by Mansel!" the commentator shouted.

Jason leaned forward so he could see the race better. "You really need glasses," Matìas told Jason who didn't react as he was too indulged in the race. "Patrese's done it again! Riccardo Patrese has got another flyer and leads into the first corner," the commenter started to talk again.

"Berger goes ahead of Senna and so did Micheal Schumacher at least he drew right up alongside the Brazillian and coming down towards us now. It's Mansell attacking Riccardo Patrese!" All of the divers got through the first corner now and Matìas dug into his coat pockets again. "I bet on one Galleon that Mansell wins again," he said with a smirk as he put the coin onto the table. Nigel Mansell won all of this season's races so far and he was currently fighting for first place.

"But that's not fair, he won seven of this season's races of course he's going to win again!" Jason whined and he put two Galleons out of his pockets. "I bet that Senna's going to win this race," he said with a smirk.

"How, he only won one race so far and had three retirements?" Matìas asked and Jason threw back his head in annoyment. "Anything could happen," he mumbled. Eloma rolled her eyes at her friends. Matìas was a Nigel Mansell fan but Jason liked Aryton Senna better and it had caused some annoying arguments.

They continued to bicker about it as Mansell took the lead from Patrese. "See I told you," Matìas said as he grinned towards the tv. "It's the first lap of the race!" Jason shouted before he crossed his arms. Eloma sighed and rubbed her temples. "Can you guys please shut up and just watch the race?" she asked and Daniel nodded softly. "Yeah, it's getting really annoying,"

Matìas huffed but kept his mouth shut as he locked his eyes on the race again. "Senna's still a better driver," Jason mumbled under his breath and Matìas elbowed him. Jason winched in pain but said nothing as Eloma glared at him.

The first lap went by quickly and two drivers were already retired. Jason and Matìas stopped their bickering. But Matìas still smirked at Jason when Senna's teammate Gerhard Berger retired on lap sixteen because of an electrical issue.

"Senna passes Mansell in the pit lane!" the commenter suddenly said as Mansell made his pitstop. Jason pumped his fists in the air out of happiness but Matìas frowned.

"This is so stupid," Eloma mumbled. "How much do you want to bet that they'll argue again if one of their favourite drivers wins?" Daniel whispered. "Nothing I know that they're going to argue," she said with a groan. Daniel chuckled at her before he brought his focus back onto the race.

Mansell and Senna were currently battling for first place and Mansell took his shot on one of the straights. He couldn't overtake Senna but tried it again into the next corner. "Mansell goes over the corner there!" the commentator shouts as Nigel Mansell crashed but quickly recollected himself. Matìas groaned at this and fell back into the couch while Jason smiled brightly.

That smile got removed though when Mansell tried to overtake Senna for the third time and succeeded. Senna was in second place now and Schumacher was third. "Patrese's attacking now, he's right in the slipstream of Micheal Schumacher's Benetton." the commentator said as Patrese tried to fight Michael Schumacher for third position.

"You think Schumacher will get his first home Grand Prix podium?" Daniel asked Eloma who shrugged.

"I don't know, he might, but those Williams's are fast this season," she replied as the race went on. Matìas shot Jason an 'I told you' look and Jason elbowed him back. "I didn't say anything about the drivers," Eloma growled.

"Yeah Matìas," Jason said and Matìas rolled his eyes at him. Her friends shut up again as they watched the race. The laps quickly flew by and the top three remained the same. The camera was suddenly focused on Riccardo Patrese and Michael Schumacher. "Now Patrese's going for it! Schumacher has to drop back so Riccardo Patrese goes up into third position. And now I expect Riccardo Patrese to pull past Morbidelli and stride away from Micheal Schumacher." the commentator said as Patrese overtook Schumacher.

"We're in the closing stages now very much because Nigel Mansell is not far off starting his 44th and last lap. It looks like Patrese is going to try to get past Senna now!" the commenter shouted as Patrese tried to move past Senna. "Patrese has got the inside on Senna but Senna chops!" he said as Senna quickly cut off Patrese keeping his second place.

Jason smiled at this. "He's at least second," he mumbled as he looked down in embarrassment. "You don't know that for sure," Matìas said and Jason rubbed his head in annoyment. "How?" he asked.

"Didn't you just say that anything could happen?" Matìas replied with a smirk but it faded away when the commenter shouted: "Patrese spins and loses that third position!"

Riccardo Patrese lost control and spun off the track which meant that Senna was second and Schumacher third. "Yes I did," Jason grinned. Matìas mood quickly got back into a happy one when Nigel Mansell crossed the finish line first. Equaling Aryton Senna's record of most wins in a single season. "My money," Matìas said with a huge smile on his face and Jason groaned as he grabbed the three Galleons from the table. "Here," he said as he shoved the money inside of his hands.


	7. Chapter six

The last few weeks of summer flew by and Eloma already had to go back to school. She sat alone with Daniel on the train because Jason and Matìas were hanging out with their other friends. Daniel and she already changed into their robes before the train departed. 

There was a knock on the door just as they sat down and a girl with golden blonde hair stood in the doorway. “Hey, do you mind if I sit here?” she asked fiddled with the light blue dress she wore.

Eloma turned her head towards Daniel who nodded softly. “Sure,” Eloma told the golden blonde girl who smiled in delight. 

“Thanks,” she said as she sat down in front of Daniel and Eloma.

The girl also opened a cage Eloma hasn’t seen before and pulled a small kitten out of it. The kitten had dark grey hair, blue eyes and purred as he was brought onto the girl’s lap.

“Oh sorry, I forgot,” the girl said as she stuck out her hand. “My name is Nona Wolfs,” Nona said and Eloma shook her hand. “Eloma Snape,” she replied quickly. “I’m Daniel Flores,” Daniel said. 

Nona nodded her head but quickly shot her gaze back to Eloma. “Wait, what? Professor Snape has a daughter?” the girl asked with an open mouth. 

Eloma nodded as she dug her hands in her robe. “Are you in your first year too?” Nona asked her and she shook her head. “It’s a long story,” she replied and Nona smiled at her.

“But how do you know my dad’s a professor if you’re a first-year?” Eloma asked the girl who stroked her grey kitten. “My older sister Aya Wolfs already goes to Hogwarts. She’s a fourth-year,” Nona told her.

“She’s a Ravenclaw like the rest of my family, but I would like to be in Gryffindor, which house do you,-” Nona rambled but her question got cut off by another knock on the door.

Eloma snapped her head towards the sound and stood up. Hermione waited for her in the doorway and quickly closed it after Eloma walked out.

“Have you seen Harry and Ron?” the Gryffindor girl asked. “No why? You think they’re in trouble?” Eloma replied as she looked around her so she could maybe find the two boys.

“They must have missed the train then,” Hermione sighed as Eloma nodded. She gasped immediately after Hermione said that and picked her nails. 

“How will they get to Hogwarts now?” Eloma asked anxiously.

“No idea maybe the train will return or Mr and Mrs Weasley will apparate them to Hogsmeade,” she replied with shaky breaths and Eloma noticed that the girl was a bit anxious as well.

Eloma smiled at the girl as she leaned against the door. “Well, I’m sure that everything will be fine,” she said trying to ease down her worries.

“You could sit with us if you want?” Eloma asked, not sure if she had other friends besides Harry and Ron to sit with on the train. “No sorry I promised Neville that I would sit with him on the train,” Hermione said as she shot Eloma an apologetic smile.

Eloma nodded at her and opened the door to her compartment. “See you at Hogwarts,” she said and Hermione whished her goodbye before Eloma walked inside. 

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here!” Hagrid shouted loudly as Eloma, Daniel and Nona stepped out of the train. The cold air immediately hit Eloma and she shivered slightly. As Daniel and she tried to walk away from the station a large hand fell on her shoulder.

“El yeh too,” he said and Eloma furrowed her eyebrows at him. “Fer the sortin' ceremony,” Hagrid told her excitedly. “Oh yeah, of course,” Eloma said as she facepalmed herself.

“Bye,” she mumbled as she hugged Daniel. “Bye, see you tomorrow in class?” he asked her. “Sure,” Eloma replied before she walked off with Hagrid. 

He brought her towards the boathouse, with the first years. Nona sat on the same boat as her together with two other boys. “Woah,” Nona gasped as they neared the castle. “I know,” Eloma said with a smirk, she’s lived in it for most of her life but Hogwarts still never ceases to amaze her. 

“My sister said it was amazing but I never imagined it would look this beautiful,” Nona mumbled, taken back by the castle.

“Just wait until you’ll see the Great Hall,” Eloma replied as she sighed happily. She finally felt like she was home. The boats quickly came to a stop when they reached the cliff under the castle.

The first years and she stepped out of the boat. They walked over towards the castle and Eloma noticed the amazed looks on the first years faces. Hagrid stopped at a large, oak door and knocked on it.

The door was opened by Professor McGonagall. "The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid. "Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here." 

She led the students inside the entrance hall but instead of bringing them to the great hall, she brought them to a small chamber. The students were squeezed against each other and Professor McGonagall stood in front of them. 

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. 

The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room. 

The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. 

While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rulebreaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. 

The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting." 

Professor McGonagall’s eyes fell on Eloma for a moment and she gave the girl a small smile. The Professor knew the girl for her entire life and she was like a mother the girl never had. "I shall return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall. "Please wait quietly." She left the chamber.

Most of the first years were nervous about the sorting ceremony but Eloma kept her calm. The only house she felt anxious about was Slytherin. Well, she felt more anxious about her father’s reaction if she didn’t end up in there.

But she didn’t want to show it especially not to a bunch of first years. So she shoved those thoughts away while she leaned against a stone pillar. “Nervous?” she asked Nona who shook a little. “Very,” she said with a shaky voice. Eloma smiled towards the girl and laid one hand on her shoulder. “Don’t worry, you’ll be fine whatever house you're placed in, the sorting hat knows best,” she told the anxious golden blonde girl who calmed down a bit. 

"Move along now," a sharp voice said. "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start." Professor McGonagall had returned. "Now, form a line," Professor McGonagall told the first years, "and follow me." 

Eloma and the rest of the students formed a line. Eloma walked behind Nona and one of the boys who they shared the boat with walked behind her. Professor McGonagall led them through the entrance hall and towards another huge door.

The great hall looked as beautiful as ever with its see-through ceiling and floating candles. Eloma squinted her eyes towards the staff table but she couldn’t see her father at his usual seat. There was a new teacher who wore aquamarine robes. But she had no idea who it was. 

Now she did feel anxious. Her father had left a day early to prepare for this school year but what if something happened on his way to school? He could also just be ill but that didn’t ease her anxiety.

Eloma calmed her breaths as much as she could and gave her friends a small wave. The sorting hat sat on top of a wooden chair and the hat started to sing his song as the first years came to a stop.

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty, 

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me. 

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all. 

There's nothing hidden in your head 

The Sorting Hat can't see, 

So try me on and I will tell you 

Where you ought to be. 

You might belong in Gryffindor, 

Where dwell the brave at heart, 

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry 

Set Gryffindors apart; 

You might belong in Hufflepuff, 

Where they are just and loyal, 

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true 

And unafraid of toil; 

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, if you've a ready mind, 

Where those of wit and learning, 

Will always find their kind; 

Or perhaps in Slytherin 

You'll make your real friends, 

Those cunning folk use any means 

To achieve their ends. 

So put me on! Don't be afraid! 

And don't get in a flap! 

You're in safe hands (though I have none) 

For I'm a Thinking Cap!" The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again. McGonagall stepped forward with a long roll of parchment in her hands.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Abner, William!" Professor McGonagall said loudly. 

A boy with short brunette hair walked towards Professor McGonagall and sat down. He put on the hat and after a few seconds, the hat made its decision. “SLYTHERIN!” the hat shouted and the Slytherin table clapped and cheered loudly.

The boy walked towards the table and Professor McGonagall continued down the list of names. “Cassowary, Inez!” Professor McGonagall called and a short girl with red hair stumbled out of the line.

“HUFFLEPUFF!” the hat shouted and the girl walked away. “Creevey, Colin!” a small boy with blonde hair walked over to the chair and put the hat on. “GRYFFINDOR!” 

The boy smiled and walked over to the Gryffindor table. “Dale, Richard!” “GRYFFINDOR!” Richard sat next to Colin Creevey and he introduced himself. Davis, Will went to Hufflepuff while his twin sister Ellie went to Ravenclaw.

Elmer, Leonore a girl with dirty blonde hair was sorted into Slytherin. Another Gryffindor Green, Thomas came after her. “Harper, Kylan!” one of the boys with who she shared the boat walked forward. 

“SLYTHERIN!” the hat shouted and the Slytherin table cheered. Ibbot, Tommy came next and he sat on the chair for about a minute until the hat made its decision. “HUFFLEPUFF!” it shouted. 

Keir, Morris was another Gryffindor. Lovegood, Luna was sorted into Ravenclaw and Paige, Sarah into Gryffindor.

They were at the letter P right now which meant that Eloma would be sorted very soon. She wasn’t nervous at first but the waiting definitely made it worse. 

“Palmer, Emelia!” a girl with raven black hair walked towards the hat and sat down for a few seconds. “SLYTHERIN!” the sorting hat shouted. Sackville, Jonas came next and Eloma felt her hands becoming a bit sweaty. The boy got sorted into Ravenclaw and Eloma knew that she could be next.

“Snape, Eloma!” McGonagall called out and Eloma gulped. She noticed some whispers from some older students who didn’t know her personally.

Eloma walked towards the chair and sat down. Professor McGonagall shot her an encouraging smile and she took a deep breath. The hat was put on her head and she waited. 

“Another Snape?” the sorting hat asked. “A little late but where should I put you?” he asked her, referencing her getting sorted a year late. “You have a lot of courage and a thirst for adventure, but you’re cunning as well and very sharp, maybe Slytherin would be best, it’s your father’s house after all,” 

No, not Slytherin. She thought. “Not Slytherin? And why is that?” the hat asked her. I don’t want to be in there just to please my father. “Hhmm interesting, you want to be your own person, there’s only one other place where I would put you,” the hat said.

“GRYFFINDOR!” the hat shouted and the Gryffindor table cheered loudly. Some students did look a bit confused about the hat’s decision but clapped either way. Eloma sighed out of relief as she almost began to think that she was a hatstall.

Professor McGonagall tapped her shoulder lightly and Eloma was brought out of her thoughts. The Professor smiled at her but Eloma could tell that she was a bit confused as well. 

Eloma walked towards the Gryffindor table but noticed the other students' confused looks. Most of the Slytherin’s glared at her now but some just stared at her with open mouths. They must have been surprised that the daughter of the head of Slytherin was placed into Gryffindor, their rival house.

Percy Weasley, one of Gryffindor’s prefects, welcomed her and his brothers congratulated her. The Gryffindor’s still cheered but it slowly quieted down. 

Eloma guessed that they thought that her father would ease his hatred down on them now that his daughter was in their house. But thinking of her father did make her a bit annoyed. 

He could have been ill but he could have easily drank one of his potions so he wouldn’t miss it. The only other reason would be that he had gotten seriously hurt, but she honestly didn’t want to think of that possibility.

She eventually squeezed in between Neville and Jason and shook those thoughts away. Jason hugged her the moment she sat down. “We’re in the same house!” he shouted happily. “I know,” she said as she tried to get Jason’s arms off her body. 

“What about your dad though?” Jason asked.

"He doesn't know yet, he's not here," she said with a frown. Jason looked at the staff table and furrowed his eyebrows. "Where is he?" he asked her as he looked around the great hall. “No idea,” Eloma mumbled as another kid got sorted. 

“HUFFLEPUFF!” the hat shouted and a girl with chestnut brown hair walked over to the Hufflepuff table. Taggart, Ruben came next who went to Ravenclaw. Turner, Timothy and Vaughn, Elizabeth got sorted into Hufflepuff. “Weasley, Ginny!” Professor McGonagall suddenly said. 

Eloma turned her head towards the small group of first years that still waited to be called on and noticed a small red-haired girl. She sat on the chair and the sorting hat only took a few seconds before it shouted Gryffindor.

Her brothers looked very proud of her as she sat down next to the other first-year Gryffindor’s. Wells, Rosa was the next student to be sorted. 

She went to Hufflepuff and Professor McGonagall took a look at the roll of parchment again. “Wolfs, Nona!” the nervous girl walked towards the chair and sat down. Professor McGonagall put the sorting hat on the girls head and everyone waited in silence.

“GRYFFINDOR!” the hat finally shouted after two minutes and the girl smiled brightly. Eloma clapped and quickly congratulated the girl before she sat down next to Ginny. There were just two students left now.

Yetis, Simon was called next. “RAVENCLAW!” the hat shouted. Simon walked over to the Ravenclaw table and only one boy was left. “Zales, Delbert!” It was the other boy who sat with her on the boat and he sat down to be sorted.

“SLYTHERIN!” the hat shouted after it barely touched the boys head. Eloma knew that Professor Dumbledore would start his speech that he gives every year soon. She mumbled a quick goodbye to Jason and slipped out of the great hall.

She walked through the chilly, dimly lit dungeons and stopped at her father’s office. The door was opened and Eloma peeked inside. She saw the backs of Harry and Ron who stood in front of her father.

“Silence!” he snapped as he stood up. Eloma heard him say a few other things but she quickly hid behind a pillar. Her father walked past her and she slipped inside of his office. 

Harry and Ron jumped at the sound and turned around. “Eloma?” Harry asked. The two looked like they just got out of a fight and their clothes were ripped. 

“Where were you two?” Eloma asked them, slightly annoyed. “We couldn’t get on the train and we, well…” Ron started and looked over to Harry who sighed. “We took Mr Weasley’s flying car and flew to Hogwarts,” Harry finished and Eloma sighed deeply. They really couldn’t come up with another way to go to Hogwarts?

“We thought we could sneak into the great hall before the sorting ceremony started but then Snape caught us,” Harry said and Eloma balled her fists. “The git was waiting for us to arrive so he could,-” Ron started but Eloma had heard enough.

“So you two are the reason why my dad couldn’t be at my sorting ceremony?” she asked as her annoyment that quickly turned into anger boiled over. “I’m sorry, but,-” 

“But what!” Eloma snapped as furiously walked over to Harry. “You couldn’t have waited for Mr and Mrs Weasley to come back?” she asked loudly and the boys looked at the ground. 

Eloma breathed in sharply and paced around the room. “I thought something happened to him,” she said in a soft tone as she looked at the floor. Just then her father and Professor McGonagall barged inside. 

She lit the fireplace and sat down with Harry and Ron. They started to explain the entire story to Professor McGonagall. Her father happily watched as the two boys got scolded and he didn’t seem to notice Eloma until she cleared her throat. 

“Eloma why are you not at the feast?” Severus asked and Eloma immediately noticed the huge smile on his face. “I was looking for you,” she snapped as she glared at him.

Severus didn’t reply to her and brought his focus back to Harry and Ron. They had finished their story and there was a sudden knock on the door. Her father happily opened it and Professor Dumbledore walked inside. 

"Please explain why you did this,” he said in a very disappointed tone. Harry told him everything but kept out that the flying car was Mr Weasley’s. There was a moment of silence and Eloma gulped. Would they be expelled? 

"We'll go and get our stuff," Ron said, keeping his gaze towards the ground. "What are you talking about, Weasley?" Professor McGonagall barked. "Well, you're expelling us, aren't you?" Ron said. Eloma snapped her head towards Professor Dumbledore who still looked disappointed.

"Not today, Mr Weasley," Dumbledore said. "But I must impress upon both of you the seriousness of what you have done. I will be writing to both your families tonight. I must also warn you that if you do anything like this again, I will have no choice but to expel you." 

Her father’s smile instantly disappeared from his face and Eloma couldn’t help but chuckle at this. Severus cleared his throat and said, "Professor Dumbledore, these boys have flouted the Decree for the Restriction of Underage Wizardry, caused serious damage to an old and valuable tree – surely acts of this nature–" 

"It will be for Professor McGonagall to decide on these boys' punishments, Severus," Dumbledore said calmly. "They are in her House and are therefore her responsibility." 

He turned to Professor McGonagall. "I must go back to the feast, Minerva, I've got to give out a few notices. Come, Severus, there's a delicious-looking custard tart I want to sample–" Her father shot a look of pure venom at Harry and Ron as he laid a hand on Eloma’s shoulder. 

She glared at him and shoved past him before she left the office. Her father stopped her almost immediately after they left the office. He brought his hands towards his temples and sighed. “Why were you not at the feast?” he asked, repeating the question he just asked.

“As I said, I was looking for you,” she said, balling her fists. “Looking for me? You know damn well that you’re supposed to stay put when everyone is in the great hall, who knows what could have happened," he said sternly as he held her shoulders. Eloma rolled her eyes at him.

"Like, you care," she spat. Eloma instantly knew that she made one of the worst mistakes of her life as her father glared at her now. 

"Young lady, I would hold your tongue if I were you unless you want to spend the rest of the evening helping me prepare potion ingredients," he warned her coldly and Eloma glared at him, not letting her anger go.

But before she could open her mouth Professor Dumbledore spoke, "Severus, perhaps the girl was simply worried about your safety and wanted to see if you were alright?" 

Her father sighed in defeat for the second time tonight knowing that he couldn’t argue with Dumbledore. “Fine,” he said as his eyes darted back to Eloma’s “Is it alright if she eats with me in my quarters?” Severus asked Dumbledore. 

“Of course, as long as she’s in the Gryffindor common room before curfew,” Dumbledore said with a slight smile. Severus let go of her shoulders and looked at her with a slightly opened mouth. 

“Severus?” Dumbledore called out her father’s name and he turned around to face Dumbledore. “She did not tell you?” he asked Severus but Eloma knew that Dumbledore knew that she didn’t tell him yet. “No, she did not,” her father said as he snapped his head towards her.

“Surprise,” she said awkwardly while she grinned towards her father.


End file.
